En Passant par Le Square Phoebus
by KimieVII
Summary: Il apprit dès le premier jour quel destin semblait attendre Cloud. Seulement, cela n'empêcha pas Zack de s'attacher à lui et de croire jusqu'au bout qu'il serait sauvé, car "les anges ne meurent pas, ils s'endorment sur un nuage." - Zack/Cloud AU.
1. Le temps d'une rencontre

**Titre :** _En Passant par Le Square Phoebus_

**Auteur :** KimieVII

**Genre :** **Yaoi**- Romance/Angst/Tragédie

**Couple : **Zack/Cloud ( pour changer x) )

**Rating :** **M - ATTENTION**** : Le sujet évoqué dans cette fiction est -très- sérieux et tourne autour de la mort. Présence également d'un lime.**

**Source :** Final Fantasy VII.

**AU :** Univers similaire au nôtre.

**Bêta lecteur : Flammula**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix.

Il s'agit d'une histoire que j'écris pour mon propre contentement et dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne tente en aucun cas de m'approprier les droits d'auteurs ou de faire de l'argent sur cette fiction.

**Notes :** Encore une fic' !? C'est ce que vous devez vous dire... Eh bien oui. Mais j'ai déjà rédigé tous les chapitres de celle-ci au brouillon. Cette histoire ne traînera donc pas comme les autres. D'autant plus qu'elle ne comporte que quatre chapitres. J'ai... beaucoup hésité à l'écrire. Au début même, quand l'idée m'est venue, je ne voulais pas l'écrire du tout. Le sujet me semblait trop noir et trop sérieux pour moi... Pourtant je me suis mise à me pencher sur le premier chapitre et je me suis alors retrouvée plongée de passion pour cette histoire. Je me suis même prise à l'aimer malgré le fait que je savais que je ferai horriblement souffrir Zack et Cloud... Certains passages furent très difficiles à écrire car j'aime tant ces personnages que je culpabilisais beaucoup de ce que je leur faisais "vivre". Vous êtes donc prévenus, cette fiction n'est pas joyeuse du tout mais comporte malgré tout de nombreux passages que j'ai envie de qualifier de très tendres et très mignons. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs mais je pense qu'ils font balance avec le reste. Cependant l'atmosphère de cette fiction est très particulière. Cela n'a vraiment rien à voir avec FFVII et je pense que certains n'accrocheront pas du tout.

Encore une chose. J'ai étudié le thème dont traite cette fiction pour l'écrire, mais il reste malgré tout très probablement un certain nombre d'erreurs. Je ne suis pas du tout familière avec le domaine sur lequel je me suis penchée pour cette histoire.

* * *

**En Passant par Le Square Phoebus**

**xXx**

Le temps d'une rencontre

**-**

Le parc public dénommé _Le Square Phoebus _vivait pleinement, bien animé, comme toujours durant les beaux jours d'été. Ce matin-ci offrait par ailleurs un ciel particulièrement ensoleillé. Une brise agréable glissait entre le vert tendre des majestueux châtaigniers et hêtres qui peuplaient le jardin, des enfants se couraient après en riant gaiement pendant que leurs parents discutaient entre eux sur des bancs et des couples se baladaient insouciants, main dans la main. On pouvait aussi voir certaines jeunes mamans surveiller leurs landaus, de vieilles grand-mères toutes pliées donner à manger aux moineaux et les canards profiter de la fraîcheur du lac. L'ensemble gorgeait alors l'air de joie, de rires et de sourires tandis que les sifflements mélodieux exhalés par les oiseaux ajoutaient leur touche finale à cette allègre symphonie. N'importe qui aurait songé là à l'image classique que l'on pouvait se faire d'un jardin public un jour d'été. De la joie et de la bonne humeur, un petit coin de verdure dans la poussière d'une ville, un petit paradis. A ceci près qu'un certain élément ne s'harmonisait pas au décor. Un élément qui faisait presque tâche, tout comme une larme sur un visage souriant, ou encore un trait de peinture noir sur une toile de fond rose. L'erreur glissée dans ce stéréotype du bonheur ne riait ni ne profitait du soleil, il semblait juste s'ennuyer dans son coin, sur un banc. C'était cet intrus dans le cadre général qui avait retenu son attention, ses yeux attirés d'eux-même sur le jeune homme perdu dans sa contemplation du sol. Comment, en effet, louper cet unique nuage en plein milieu d'un beau ciel bleu ? Le contraste qu'il offrait par sa seule présence dans ce jardin pourtant vaste sautait aux yeux au point qu'il lui paraissait impossible que l'attention de chacun ne se trouve pas dirigée vers lui. Pourtant, personne ne s'en souciait. A tel point qu'on aurait pu tout aussi bien dire qu'il ne se résumait qu'à un fantôme solitaire, oublié de tous.

Zack s'estimait un jeune homme qui aimait la vie, qui la respirait, s'en assouvissait. Il aimait profiter de chaque moment, en particulier ceux qui, comme celui-ci, possédaient un petit quelque chose différent des autres. Sereins et joyeux, il fallait savoir y goûter et s'en délecter, en garder la saveur le plus longtemps possible pour la graver dans sa mémoire et faire siennes des sensations qui ne se présentaient pas à soi tous les jours.

Ce dimanche matin là, il était sorti profiter du beau temps, ce en se promenant par les délassantes allées de cette place qu'il fréquentait souvent, car elle avait cet avantage non négligeable de se trouver à quelques pas de chez lui. Il avait donc marché un moment sur les chemins soignés quand son regard s'était posé sur le seul point qui semblait chagriné au coeur de ce lieu pourtant plaisant. Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds illuminés par les rayons qui traversaient l'éclatant feuillage au-dessus de sa tête, et surtout aux plus beaux yeux bleus qui ne lui avait encore jamais été donné de voir. Cadeau qui lui avait été offert lorsque le jeune homme avait relevé un instant la tête dans sa direction, probablement en se sentant observé. Intrigué par cette mystérieuse personne isolée, Zack décida de faire connaissance. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une conduite exceptionnelle ou d'un acte bien difficile, très ouvert et réputé sociable, le jeune homme ne ressentait jamais aucune gêne à aller à la rencontre d'inconnus pour discuter avec eux. Sans pour autant importuner ou se montrer collant et inquisiteur, sa gentillesse naturelle expliquait qu'il se liait facilement d'amitié avec beaucoup de monde.

En arrivant auprès du banc sur lequel était toujours assis le jeune blond, il posa sa main sur le dossier et demanda :

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Visiblement surpris qu'on lui adresse ainsi la parole, celui à qui la question venait d'être posée leva de nouveau la tête sur l'autre homme et haussa les épaules pour seule réponse. Zack en conclut que cela ne le dérangeait pas et s'assit donc à côté de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes, le jeune blond s'appliquant à ne regarder désormais plus que ses mains. Finalement, il semblait que la présence de l'homme lui déplaisait tout de même un petit peu ou le rendait mal à l'aise, et Zack comprit bien vite sa contrariété. En dépit de cette attitude décourageante, il tenta d'amorcer une discussion.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, c'est agréable. ... Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Oui. »

La réponse dissimulait mal une certaine indifférence qui tirait même sur l'agacement. Silencieusement, l'homme se traita d'idiot. Ne pouvait-il vraiment rien trouver d'autre que de parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? Il savait ce sujet des plus communs mais n'avait pas trouvé comment engager la conversation autrement qu'en prenant pour appui cette banalité. Sans laisser le courage l'abandonner, il se reprit un peu, réfléchit et poursuivit.

« Tu aimes le soleil ? »

« Non. »

Il lui avait été donné là une réponse pour le moins surprenante à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu et qui le déstabilisa énormément pendant un instant. Allant d'échec en échec, il pouvait déjà sentir que l'autre supportait de moins en moins sa compagnie et qu'il n'allait certainement pas tarder à se lever pour le laisser en plan ici. Néanmoins, Zack ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Le jeune homme semblait triste et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Absolument. Possédé depuis le berceau par ce vilain défaut que l'on nommait « curiosité », il avait toujours renfermé au fond de lui un profond intérêt pour les autres. Il ignorait cependant pourquoi, mais en ce qui concernait cet adolescent, le désir de le connaître mieux était bien plus fort. Trop fort. Habituellement, lorsqu'il savait qu'il fourrait son nez trop loin dans les affaires des autres, ou qu'il cherchait à savoir des histoires qui ne le concernaient pas, il se retenait. Loin de lui l'envie de se faire passer pour un fouineur mal élevé. Mais cette fois-ci, la tentation se montrait indomptable et il souhaitait comprendre à tout prix, au point qu'il lui semblait même qu'il s'agissait presque d'une question de vie ou de mort. Alors, sans se laisser démonter par les froides réponses du jeune homme qui, et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, ne s'avérait vraiment pas bavard, il chercha à toute vitesse comment se relancer sur un sujet. Une tâche difficile après la surprise qu'il avait reçue un peu plus tôt. Fait positif cependant, le garçon lui répondait. La parole se révélant bien plus encourageante que l'ignorance et le silence, il se lança de nouveau, revigoré par ce constat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes alors ? »

L'adolescent haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

« Les glaces ? »

« Oui... »

Aussitôt que fut gagnée cette réponse affirmative tant attendue, Zack se leva et se dirigea vers le marchand de glace qui tenait son stand à quelques mètres du banc où ils étaient assis. Il revint avec deux cornets, tous deux couronnés de trois grosses boules de couleurs, et en tendit un au blond.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. » Lui sourit-il gentiment.

Le garçon à l'attitude morose releva la tête dans la plus parfaite confusion, encore incertain que l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns aussi hérissonnés que les siens venait bien de lui payer une glace. Après la réponse qu'il n'avait donnée que dans le seul but de lui faire plaisir, espérant ainsi qu'il le laisse enfin tranquille, il avait de quoi être surpris. Mais quel genre de personne était donc cet homme ? Alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas, il lui achetait quelque chose ? Très ostensiblement gêné, il accepta malgré tout la crème glacée, ce qui accentua le sourire du brun.

« M... Merci. » Bafouilla-t-il, toujours aussi abasourdi.

« Mange-la vite, elle va fondre. » Lui sourit-on en retour.

Glissant quelques coups de langue sur sa glace, l'adolescent rougit un peu. L'autre homme s'était rassis à ses côtés et le regardait. Comment ne pas se sentir embarrassé ? En toute sincérité, il priait pour ne pas être tombé sur un pervers qui s'intéressait à lui pour une toute autre raison que celle de vouloir lui parler en toute innocence, car l'homme lui paraissait sympathique et ne lui semblait pas malfaisant ou poussé par quelque motif très peu honorable. Il était aussi vrai qu'on lui avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences, mais malgré tout, il percevait comme un petit quelque chose d'indescriptible qui n'engageait pas à la crainte dans la présence de cet étranger.

« Tu es venu seul ici ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Peut-être l'avait-il jugé trop rapidement finalement ?

« Non. »

« Avec qui ? »

« Avec ma mère. »

« Oh... »

Rêvait-il ou était-ce bien du soulagement qu'il avait cru percevoir dans la voix du brun à sa dernière réponse ? Le loisir de réfléchir d'avantage à la question ne lui fut pas donné quand l'autre homme reprit de nouveau.

« Tu veux te promener un peu avec moi dans le parc ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Ma mère va me chercher... » Répondit le blond, un peu hésitant.

« Où est-elle partie ? »

« Récupérer des documents... »

« En te laissant ici ? »

« C'est moi qui voulais rester ici. »

« Et elle va revenir bientôt ? »

« Dans vingt minutes je pense... »

« Voilà qui nous laisse largement le temps, » s'enthousiasma Zack, « tu viens ? » L'invita-t-il ensuite à le suivre alors qu'il se levait déjà, une main tendue vers lui.

Le second garçon balançait encore un peu entre l'envie d'accepter et la méfiance, indécis. Mais finalement il se leva et attrapa la main qui lui était destinée. Pour une fois qu'on lui offrait un peu de compagnie de cette manière, sans avoir rien demandé, il trouvait cela plutôt agréable tout compte fait. Il en vint même à étirer ses lèvres en une légère courbe alors que le brun l'entraînait gentiment vers le lac. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de celui-ci et Zack fouilla dans l'une de ses poches de pantalon. Il en ressortit un petit sac qu'il ouvrit délicatement et qu'il tendit au blond.

« Je me rends tous les dimanches dans ce parc et j'ai l'habitude de donner des miettes de pain aux canards. Tu veux le faire aussi ? »

Le jeune homme regarda avec attention le petit sachet qui lui avait été confié, manifestant alors une soudaine fierté vis-à-vis de cette mission qui lui avait été attribuée. Non seulement ceci mais il éprouva également de la joie, de s'adonner ainsi au loisir que cet homme désirait partager avec lui. Il s'agissait là d'une expérience unique pour le blondinet qui n'avait encore jamais connu une occasion de s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre; de ne pas être rejeté mais au contraire invité et même retenu par une personne d'environs son âge. Il hocha faiblement la tête et plongea ses doigts dans le tissu de jute. Il en ressortit une petite poignée de miettes qu'il lança dans l'eau. Bientôt, la mission se révéla plutôt être un jeu très amusant et Zack fut plus que récompensé par son initiative quand il entendit l'adolescent rire doucement en regardant les canards se ravir de cette nourriture qui leur été proposée. Il fut d'autant plus agréablement surpris que le jeune homme avait vraiment une mélodieuse manière d'exprimer sa joie. Son rire, qui reflétait bien sa timidité, s'élevait doux et léger dans les airs pour rejoindre avec délicatesse ses oreilles. Tel une gentille berceuse, il lui rappelait le son de ces petites boîtes à musique au timbre carillonnant, et il aurait souhaité l'entendre encore et encore accompagner les éclats de gaieté des enfants comme il aurait aimé le sentir filer entre les branches qui exposaient leurs extrémités verdoyantes au parc.

« Cloud ! » Appela soudain une voix chargée d'angoisse de l'endroit où les deux hommes s'étaient trouvés un peu plus tôt.

En se retournant brusquement, ils virent alors une charmante femme blonde se diriger en courant vers eux, et Zack pu noter un léger affolement à l'inquiétude qui se lisait au fond des ses yeux, agrippés à la forme du blond.

« Maman ? »

« Cloud, je te cherchais ! Viens, on rentre maintenant. »

Elle lança un regard un peu méfiant en direction du brun et, en retournant à l'adolescent, elle put constater avec surprise que les coins de sa bouche étaient recouverts d'une légère crème qui sentait le sucre. Elle sortit une serviette et la lui tendit.

« Essuie ta bouche, mon cœur. Tu as mangé quelque chose ? »

« Oh... Oui... C'est cette personne qui m'a payé une glace... » Répondit le dénommé Cloud d'une voix un peu coupable tout en essuyant honteusement les quelques traces de glace qui étaient restées autour de sa bouche.

La femme désignée comme la mère du jeune homme s'alarma aussitôt.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis désolé... Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mais votre fils avait l'air triste alors je lui ai payé quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir... » Intervint alors Zack en se frottant un peu à son tour le coin des lèvres au cas où il aurait lui-même laissé quelques tâches.

« Oh, vraiment ? Merci, c'est très gentil à vous. » Le remercia la jeune femme, néanmoins sans cacher un brin de méfiance. Puis elle retourna à son fils. « Cloud, attends-moi dans la voiture s'il te plaît. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Cloud hocha alors la tête et offrit à l'homme qui l'avait abordé un petit au revoir de la main avant de s'éloigner dans la direction d'où était apparue sa mère. Une fois la tête blonde disparue, la femme se retourna vers l'inconnu.

« Vous connaissez mon fils ? »

« Pas exactement... »

Zack se frotta un peu la nuque, se sentant accusé d'avoir approché l'enfant de cette femme.

« Il était seul sur son banc, alors je suis venu lui parler un peu... » S'expliqua-t-il.

« Je vois... »

L'homme l'entendit soupirer et se posa quelques questions mais elle reprit bien vite la parole.

« Merci... d'être venu lui parler. Cloud n'a jamais eu d'amis, alors quand je l'ai vu en train de rire avec vous tandis que je le cherchais tout à l'heure, j'ai été incroyablement surprise. C'est tellement exceptionnel, je n'en revenais pas... » Sourit-elle sincèrement.

« Il n'a jamais eu d'amis... ? » Répéta lentement Zack en s'attardant bien sur chacun des mots pour considérer leur lourde signification.

« Oui... Vous voyez... Cloud est un enfant timide de nature mais il est surtout... gravement malade... » La mère aux longs cheveux aussi ensoleillés que ceux de son fils prit un temps d'arrêt avant d'inspirer profondément pour poursuivre. « Son cœur est très fragile et par conséquent, il a une vie un peu différente des autres ce qui, inévitablement, l'a exclu encore bien plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il lui a été interdit de sortir trop souvent, de faire toutes ces choses que les autres enfants de son âge avaient le droit de faire... Sa timidité et sa maladie l'ont donc naturellement isolé des autres... »

De telles raisons se répercutèrent avec violence contre le cœur de Zack. Ce fut un choc pour lui. Si ces explications éclaircissaient beaucoup de ses interrogations, elles n'en restaient pas moins très difficiles à digérer et il osa à peine certifier ce qui venait de lui être dit.

« Votre fils a... des problèmes de cœur ? »

« Oui... Sa maladie a été découverte il y a quelques années et il subit actuellement un traitement pour diminuer ses insuffisances cardiaques... Mais ces derniers temps, le traitement agit de moins en moins et il semble que la transplantation d'un cœur soit désormais la seule solution... Cela devient pressant à présent, s'il ne peut bénéficier d'une greffe dans les deux ans à venir, il...» La mère s'arrêta de nouveau un instant, incapable de poursuivre.

Sa voix était devenue tellement faible sur ses dernières paroles qu'elle avait fini par murmurer et Zack comprit bien les quelques mots restants qui n'avaient pu être prononcés. Effrayée de se mettre à pleurer, elle se reprit néanmoins et secoua la tête en s'excusant.

« Ah, mais pourquoi je vous parle de ça... Excusez-moi... Je dois vous laisser, mon fils m'attend. Bonne journée. »

Sur ce salut un peu tendu et précipité, elle s'éloigna rapidement dans la direction qu'avait prise le jeune homme un peu plus tôt.

Zack était resté perturbé, un flot d'émotions diverses traversant et déchirant chaque parcelle d'un organe dont il n'avait encore jamais réalisé l'importance à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il regarda un moment la triste maman s'éloigner tout en restant planté là où il se trouvait. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qui venait de lui être dit. L'énoncé s'en trouvait tellement cruel. Pour la mère comme pour son enfant, tout cela était même trop cruel. S'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans une place publique, il aurait probablement lancé un juron et frappé son poing dans un mur ou quelque chose du genre. Le destin pouvait se montrer si dur avec certaines personnes que cela le révoltait. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les aider. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il restait encore deux ans à ce jeune Cloud, il demeurait donc possible que d'ici là, il reçoive un greffon, ce qu'il espérait de tout coeur. En attendant ce jour fortuné, il pouvait peut-être continuer d'apporter d'autres rayons de soleil dans la vie de ce jeune homme et il en prit alors la résolution avec détermination.

« Maman...? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cloud ? »

« J'aimerais retourner au parc dimanche prochain... »

« Tu veux le revoir, hein ? Il est gentil ? »

« ... Oui. »

« Tout dépendra de ton état de santé mais si c'est possible, je veux bien même t'emmener tous les dimanches au parc. »

Devant une vitre au travers de laquelle défilaient tout un tas de bâtiments et de ternes trottoirs, un faible sourire illumina le visage d'un jeune blond.

« Merci. »

* * *

_Merci à Flammula pour son aide et sa correction ainsi qu'a Lenaleska pour ses encouragements !_


	2. Le temps de s'aimer

**Bêta lecteur : Flammula**

**Notes :** Je suis terriblement désolée pour le délai et la qualité de ce chapitre... Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à travailler dessus, au point qu'il m'a fallu un temps fou pour obtenir quelque chose qui soit à peu près correct... Pardon, pardon.

Autrement, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est un AU ou parce que Cloud est malade dans cette fiction, mais je trouve son comportement un peu bébé. Err...

Il y a également un passage dans cette fiction que beaucoup vont probablement interpréter d'une manière un peu différente que ce que je décris. x)

Enfin, dernière chose, j'ai dû inventer un prénom à la mère de Cloud. Je n'aime pas nommer les personnages de Final Fantasy VII, mais ici, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'autre choix... Utiliser tout le temps "la mère de Cloud" ou "Madame Strife", ça devient un peu lourd à la longue...

Notez la petite astérisque qui traîne dans ce chapitre siouplait ! J'avais une petite note à faire concernant ce passage.

* * *

Le temps de s'aimer

-**  
**

« Bonjour madame Strife ! »

« Bonjour Zack. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien malgré ce froid de canard. »

Confirmant ses dires, l'homme se frictionna vigoureusement les bras. Pourtant, sous ses airs d'ours polaire, emmitouflé comme il était dans son gros anorak crème assorti à une écharpe de laine, dont la raboteuse caresse allumait un petit été auprès de sa gorge, il riait gaiement, comme si même le froid ne pouvait enrhumer sa bonne humeur.

« Tu viens toujours à Noël ? Cloud a tellement peur que tu aies un empêchement... »

De nouveau tenté de laisser filer un rire sympathique, Zack rallongea spontanément la courbure de ses lèvres pour un sourire sincère qui se devait de terrasser toute incertitude.

« Je ne laisserais pour rien au monde tomber votre fils un tel jour. » rassura-t-il son interlocutrice.

Ce fut par un franc sourire qu'elle lui répondit. Avec le mouvement des lèvres, quelques vigoureuses mèches s'échappèrent de son bonnet parme et se balancèrent gracieusement sur ses joues, titillant le ravissant creux de ses pommettes sur un visage qui n'avait encore rien perdu de sa jeunesse.

« Et où est-il justement ? » demanda encore monsieur sourire en tournant sa tête de tous côtés, cherchant des yeux un brin de mèches miel.

Comme s'il avait deviné que Zack sondait le parc à sa recherche, celui dont la présence s'était faite attendre arriva bientôt à portée de vue, marchant tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, en direction des deux autres adultes. Tout le bas de son visage était camouflé par une grosse écharpe bleue, aussi ample que le gosier d'une baleine, et seul son nez, rougi par le gel, dépassait du cache-col. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à leur niveau, il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche ou d'esquisser un geste qu'il se vit attiré dans de puissants bras. Ainsi salué, le jeune homme se retrouva écrasé contre le chaud pull de laine qui étouffa ses protestations et Zack referma ses mains autour d'un corps plus frêle que le sien. Il souleva avec facilité celui-ci de façon à ce que les pieds du jeune homme quittent le sol de quelques centimètres et, dans ses bras, fit tourner le blond qui ne sembla pas du tout apprécier le petit jeu. L'impossibilité de retrouver la terre ferme lui procurait un insupportable sentiment de faiblesse, celui de ne plus avoir le moindre contrôle sur son propre corps, et cela lui était particulièrement désagréable. Tout comme l'idée que Zack le porte ainsi comme un enfant. En s'agrippant avec irritation aux épaules du plus grand, il s'indigna tant bien que mal.

« Z... Zack ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? Arrête ça tout de suite. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres mon cher. »

Faisant preuve de compassion, Zack cessa son supplice pour reposer son ami à terre avant d'adoucir son regard en le posant sur le garçon.

« Bonjour Cloud. » lui sourit-il gentiment.

« Bonjour Zack. » répondit Cloud en saluant les chaussures du brun, trop honteux des couleurs qui occupaient ses joues.

L'été et l'automne avaient quitté la scène pour laisser la place à leur confrère l'hiver. En cette saison, le parc avait été saupoudré d'une fine pellicule de neige. Les arbres dénudés et les bancs abandonnés sommeillaient sous leur couverture de flocons et les enfants, bonnets, écharpes et gants imposés à l'accoutrement, piétinaient les parcelles vierges, se lançaient des boules ou construisaient des bonshommes de neige tandis que le lac gelé accueillait les patineurs du dimanche.

Il s'agissait d'une grande première pour Cloud, Zack avait promis de lui apprendre à faire du patin à glace et depuis cette promesse, il n'avait cessé de se réjouir dans l'attente de ce jour. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait se cacher qu'il avait aussi un peu peur. Il savait pourtant que si Zack se trouvait avec lui, il pouvait être certain qu'il ne lui arriverait pas le moindre malheur, le brun était bien trop soucieux de ce qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien de fâcheux, mais il ne s'agissait pas là d'une peur qu'il cherchait à fuir. Au contraire, il l'aurait plutôt qualifiée d'une appréhension excitante, celle d'affronter l'inconnu, celle de donner le meilleur de soi-même pour mettre à l'épreuve son courage, et Cloud appartenait à ces personnes qui n'aimaient pas reculer devant le défi. S'il n'hésitait pas à foncer en avant, il se désespérait cependant de renoncer avec trop de facilité, et même s'il n'avait rien d'un froussard, il ne lui avait de toute façon plus été donné l'occasion de se frotter à ce genre de sensation depuis sa maladie. Zack lui donnait ici la possibilité de retrouver un peu de sa dignité.

Pendant qu'il chaussait ses patins, assis sur la berge blanche du lac, sa mère qui observait les deux hommes d'un peu plus loin, essayait, à l'opposé de son fils, de se rassurer en leur souriant constamment. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas toute confiance en Zack, mais un accident pouvait si vite arriver qu'elle restait bien vigilante à ce que rien de malheureux ne se produise. D'ordinaire, la femme qui amenait son fils au square laissait celui-ci seul en compagnie de Zack. A tout juste dix-huit ans, il lui aurait été désagréable de constamment sentir un oeil sur son dos. Même malade, le jeune homme était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il voulait de son côté, il habitait juste trop loin du jardin pour s'y rendre à pied. Madame Strife s'était donc gentiment proposée pour l'amener elle-même, malgré les protestations du jeune homme qui lui répétait être capable de se débrouiller seul. Il fallait croire qu'elle restait encore trop attachée à son enfant pour le laisser vivre plus indépendamment sa vie. Elle avait tout de même cédé pour le laisser rentrer en bus, l'argument du garçon reposant sur la simple, mais néanmoins très bonne raison qu'il ne savait généralement jamais combien de temps il allait rester avec Zack. Sans compter que la plupart du temps, les deux garçons se réservaient la journée. Les heures défilaient étrangement vite lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce jour-ci cependant, madame Lizzy Strife avait préféré rester, désireuse de voir son fils essayer pour la première fois le patinage sur glace.

Lorsque de son côté, Zack termina de se chausser, il se redressa aussitôt et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour profiter du terrain gelé et glissant à souhait. En s'amusant déjà à naviguer sur la surface d'eau figée, il tournait gracieusement en quelques cercles et Cloud le regarda avec émerveillement. L'actuel ours polaire faisait son malin en marchant à reculons, les mains dans le dos. Il se mouvait avec tant d'agilité qu'il semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau, à ceci près que cette eau-ci était gelée, et Cloud s'imaginait plutôt un volatile dessinant stupidement des ondes immuables sur ce bloc diaphane. Tous ses mouvements pourtant semblaient mesurés et légers à la fois, ils se voulaient tout simplement beaux à voir et Cloud ignorait s'il devait se montrer jaloux ou seulement ébloui par les prouesses de son aîné. Captant son regard, Zack revint dans un sourire vers l'homme qui ne détachait plus ses yeux écarquillés de sa forme qui jouait sur la banquise miniature. Il tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever maintenant qu'il avait lui-même fini d'ajuster ses patins à ses pieds. Un peu hésitant, les jambes tremblantes, Cloud tenta de se relever. Mais cette sensation de déséquilibre ne l'y aidait pas. Trop peu connue et légèrement inquiétante, il lui semblait qu'il allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Cela glissait trop ! Comment pouvait-on décemment avancer là-dessus sans se casser la figure ? Sentant ses jambes s'écarter à toute vitesse l'une de l'autre, Cloud se raccrocha en détresse au bras de Zack qui le soutint gentiment.

« En prenant de la vitesse, ça va aller tout seul, tu verras. Accroche-toi juste à moi et laisse-toi glisser. » le réconforta-t-il avec assurance.

Oh, il ne doutait pas de ce que le grand et fort patineur je-me-la-pète-sur-la-glace-et-le-givre-ça-me-fait-pas-peur pouvait lui dire et il hocha dédaigneusement la tête. Nul besoin de le rassurer. Malgré tout, il accordait toujours aussi peu de confiance en ses membres inférieurs et n'osait pas franchement mettre un pied en avant. Avec Zack qui commençait déjà à partir, il n'eut pourtant pas d'autre choix que de suivre. Le brun avança d'abord à un rythme lent et soutenu, de façon à habituer le plus jeune au balancement et la cadence à prendre. Celui-ci se tenait bien fermement à son bras, mais la main enroulée autour de sa taille lui assurait déjà une bonne sécurité, au moindre dérapage, il serait rattrapé avant d'avoir pu toucher la glace. Quand il fut plus assuré dans ce qu'il faisait et qu'il commença à prendre le rythme et la posture, la séance de patinage devint beaucoup plus agréable et le plaisir s'accentua encore lorsque Zack accéléra, petit à petit, jusqu'à prendre une certaine vélocité qui leur permit, à lui comme à son partenaire, de sentir le vent fouetter sans violence leur visage. Cloud, après s'être décroché de Zack, fit plusieurs fois le tour du lac en inspirant pleinement l'air frais qui frappait énergiquement son visage. La vitesse lui procurait une sensation particulièrement agréable et tout comme sa comparaison lorsqu'il avait observé Zack un peu plus tôt, il se sentait lui aussi grandir des ailes qui le poussaient d'elles-même en avant, comme si le sol n'était plus de rigueur. Aussi, s'il en avait eu la possibilité, Cloud aurait souhaité continuer à tourner ainsi pendant de longues, longues heures. Pouvoir s'adonner à ce genre d'expérience restait trop rare pour le jeune adulte.

**x**

Seulement quelques semaines après sa performance sur le lac, Cloud vit la veille de Noël arriver. Comme cela avait été prévu, Zack était de la fête. Depuis sa première rencontre avec Cloud une matinée d'été encore récente, celui qui n'avait d'abord été qu'un inconnu avait en effet eu l'occasion de revoir l'adolescent malade à de nombreuses reprises. Ce dernier se rendait régulièrement au jardin, et serait probablement venu tous les dimanches s'il n'avait pas eu ses problèmes de cœur, le condamnant certains jours à l'enfermement. Malgré ces contraintes, autant qu'il lui était possible, il se rendait à ce qu'ils pouvaient désormais appeler leur coin personnel. Celui où Zack et lui se retrouvaient, passaient du temps ensemble et discutaient longuement. Pareillement, quand les beaux jours s'étaient petit à petit envolés, se changeant progressivement avec l'arrivée de l'automne en des temps plus maussades, plus froids, les deux hommes avaient tout de même continué de se rendre au parc, appréciant ainsi les métamorphoses de celui-ci au rythme des saisons, les couleurs qui se modifiaient, le ciel aussi, ainsi que les tenues des passants et leurs occupations. Ainsi, Cloud avait repéré un groupe d'enfants qui se rendait tous les dimanches après-midi dans le bac à sable et aux balançoires. Il y avait aussi ce vieil homme, vêtu d'une grande veste ainsi que d'un chapeau de feutre gris. Cloud avait toujours été fasciné par sa belle barbiche bien soignée, d'un blanc qui semblait piqueté d'escarbilles. Ici, il lisait assidûment un livre, assis sur un banc. Toujours le même. Celui au-dessous du plus grand chêne dont les glands aux chutes imprévisibles éloignaient les promeneurs. Cloud pouvait encore voir une vieille dame qui donnait à manger aux moineaux en leur parlant, près de l'unique saule pleureur du parc, et un couple qui aimait contempler l'eau de l'étang, assis l'un contre l'autre sur la berge. Et puis il y avait Zack. Zack et lui. Zack qui lui avait désigné et appris à connaître toutes ces personnes, parce qu'il connaissait déjà bien chacun de ces habitués. Zack qui l'attendait toujours sur le banc où il l'avait rencontré la première fois, celui qui se situait près du marchand de glace, et qui aimait lui sourire chaudement dès qu'il le voyait arriver. Zack avec qui il ne manquait pas de nourrir les canards et les cygnes et qui, parfois, les jours trop chauds, leur payait une glace à tous les deux avant de s'allonger sur l'herbe grasse. Cloud l'imitait alors, tous deux contemplant les nuages voguer dans le ciel. Zack qui, les jours de pluie, maintenait son blouson au-dessus de leur tête pour former un abri et le chatouillait en lui assurant que c'était pour qu'il n'ait pas froid, ce qui avait le don de fonctionner un peu trop bien. Zack qui lui racontait des histoires drôles, lui parlait de tout et de rien, posait des questions sur sa vie. Zack contre l'épaule duquel il aimait poser sa tête quand il commençait à sentir la fatigue le gagner, et il savait qu'il rougissait lorsqu'il faisait cela. Surtout quand le brun enroulait alors un bras autour de lui pour lui tenir chaud, geste qu'il ne repoussait jamais. Zack.

Avec le temps, le jeune Zack Fair, étudiant de vingt ans, s'était donc naturellement rapproché de la famille Strife. A un point qu'il en était presque devenu un membre et se retrouvait d'ailleurs souvent invité à leur appartement, comme en ce jour spécial.

A présent, ils étaient tous les trois autour de la petite table de salon du logement, en train de réveillonner. Madame Strife avait cuisiné une délicieuse tourte au fromage en s'appliquant pour la rendre la plus présentable et savoureuse possible, ce qui avait plus que largement porté ses fruits car elle fut entièrement dévorée par les deux garçons. Sans grande surprise donc, lorsqu'elle apporta la charlotte aux fraises qu'elle avait confectionnée pour le dessert, personne n'avait plus vraiment faim.

En se levant pour ramener les plats en cuisine, Lizzy se tourna vers son fils.

« Cloud, tu veux bien préparer le lit de Zack s'il te plaît ? »

« Tout de suite. » répondit Cloud en se levant de table, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aider sa mère à débarrasser.

« Je vais t'aider. » se proposa alors gentiment Zack avec enthousiasme, posant déjà ses pas à la suite de ceux de Cloud. Ce dernier cependant le retint en rejetant son aide.

« Pas question. Aide plutôt maman à faire la vaisselle si tu veux te rendre utile. »

Zack ne cacha pas une petite moue mais ne pouvant se dérober à cela sans manquer de politesse envers celle qui lui avait rempli la panse, il se retrancha vers la cuisine où il retrouva madame Strife, déjà bien affairée au-dessus de l'évier. S'emparant d'un torchon, il commença à sécher les différents plats et couverts avant de les ranger à leurs places respectives, connaissant déjà l'emplacement de chacune d'entre elles.

« Cloud a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. » déclara-t-il soudain sur un ton qui se voulait encourageant.

« Il a l'air, oui. » admit madame Strife. « C'est un véritable cadeau pour une maman de voir son fils comme ça. J'ai toujours tant voulu apporter de la joie sur son visage de cette manière, ce bonheur n'a pas de prix... Surtout aujourd'hui, il a l'air vraiment heureux de pouvoir passer Noël avec toi, Zack. Et je te suis vraiment reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu lui as apporté depuis cet été, mais... »

« Mais... ? »

« Non... Non, rien. J'ai juste peur que tout ce bonheur se transforme en une forme de peine encore plus douloureuse à la fin... Pour lui comme pour toi. »

« Ne dites pas ça... Cloud et moi savons depuis le début que le futur est fragile. Mais même si ce n'est qu'une faible lueur, tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, il ne faut pas abandonner ! C'est valable pour Cloud mais aussi pour vous. Votre fils n'est pas encore mort alors ne parlons pas de lui comme si c'était déjà le cas ! Même si c'est difficile, il faut continuer d'y croire. C'est ce que je pense et continuerai de penser. Je veux juste qu'il vive l'instant présent sans penser à son sombre avenir parce que votre fils est un garçon adorable... que j'aime énormément... et que ses sourires valent toutes les récompenses du monde. Et je suis certain que vous pensez la même chose. » sourit largement Zack en se retournant vers la femme.

Celle-ci lui sourit faiblement en réponse et baissa les yeux.

« Je sais que tu as raison, Zack... Mais pour moi qui l'ai élevé depuis sa naissance, qui l'ai vu grandir et qui lui ai déjà donné tout l'amour que je pouvais... les choses sont juste... très difficiles. Je sais, pour avoir appris à vivre avec, que rien ne sera jamais simple et même si je suis bien consciente que je risque d'être séparée de lui, encore maintenant je... »

Marquant une petite pause, la femme sembla oublier sa phrase. Perdue dans les dédales de son cœur tourmenté, elle frottait avec son éponge, dans un parfait silence, une assiette arrosée de mousse pendant que quelques bulles de savon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel éclataient contre la faïence. Quelques secondes plus tard cependant, sa voix s'éleva de nouveau dans la petite cuisine.

« Tu es fort, Zack. Tellement plus fort que moi... »

« ... Je ne suis pas sûr de l'être tant que ça... Mais ce que je sais, c'est que vous pouvez trouver de la force vous aussi, vous êtes sa mère... » répliqua Zack avec assurance.

Madame Strife allait donner son avis quand Cloud se montra dans la cuisine à son tour.

« J'ai fini. »

« Oh, merci chéri. » lui sourit-elle, chassant ainsi toutes les préoccupations qui avaient comprimé son cœur lors de sa discussion avec Zack.

Tournant ensuite sa tête vers l'horloge qui se faisait discrète contre l'un des murs de la pièce, elle s'exclama, beaucoup plus joyeusement.

« Tous les deux, allez-donc ouvrir vos cadeaux, il est presque minuit. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et Zack, recueillant la main de Cloud dans la sienne, entraîna son ami auprès du petit sapin décoré qui patientait dans un coin du salon.

« Toi en premier. » imposa-t-il en tendant son cadeau au jeune homme.

Cloud récupéra entre ses mains le petit paquet emballé dans un joli papier bleu satin, mais ne l'ouvrit pas, se contentant de l'observer.

« Dépêche-toi, ouvre-le ! » le pressa Zack, impatient que le jeune homme découvre ce qu'il lui avait offert.

Il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt fier de lui pour cette trouvaille. Il s'était longuement questionné sur ce qui aurait pu faire plaisir à Cloud tout en cherchant quelque chose d'original, sans jamais rien trouver qui lui convienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un objet qui l'avait presque attiré à lui derrière sa vitrine, un jour qu'il flânait dans les rues de la ville. Il avait alors découvert ce qu'il espérait pouvoir faire plaisir à Cloud, et il se félicitait depuis d'avoir posé son dévolu sur l'objet.

Avec des gestes qui trahissaient une certaine indécision, Cloud dénoua néanmoins le ruban bleu qui entourait la petite boîte carrée, le cœur battant la chamade. A dire vrai, c'était pour ainsi dire la première fois qu'une personne, autre que sa mère, lui faisait un cadeau. Alors peu lui importait ce que pouvait bien contenir cette boîte, il savait qu'il estimerait ce présent aussi précieusement qu'il couvait une profonde affection pour la personne qui le lui avait offert. Son cœur se cognant un peu trop fort contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il retirait à présent avec application le papier cadeau, Cloud craignait presque qu'il le lâche le jour de Noël. Heureusement, aucune catastrophe de ce genre ne se produisit tandis qu'il ouvrait à présent l'écrin lustré. A l'intérieur se trouvait une autre boîte, plus petite encore, d'un beau bois d'ébène verni. Sur le côté dépassait une petite manivelle proportionnée au reste du coffret, et le couvercle portait une coquette inscription finement gravée. Les nobles lettres brillaient sous la lumière bridée par l'abat-jour et les lire révélait ces mots : _Still I Love You_.*

Cloud offrit un regard confus à Zack qui le gratifia alors d'un minois excité. Prenant lui même le coffret des mains de son ami, il commença à tourner la manivelle pendant quelques secondes, puis il rendit la boîte à qui elle était destinée.

« Ouvre-là et tourne le p'tit bout de métal dans l'autre sens maintenant. » lui expliqua-t-il, un souffle de tendresse dans la voix.

S'exécutant, Cloud, maintenant très intrigué par l'objet, ouvrit la boîte avec beaucoup de précaution et se mit à tourner la poignée sur le côté. Aussitôt, de jolies petites notes se sauvèrent des entrailles d'un mécanisme secret pour tisser dans l'air une douce et jolie mélodie aux nuances mélancoliques. Le son était clair et tintait comme si un musicien miniature frappait au rythme de la manivelle sur de petites cloches ou les touches d'un xylophone.

« ... C'est beau. » souffla Cloud qui se laissait à présent bercer par la petite musique.

« "Still I love you"... C'est comme ça que s'appelle cette chanson. Et ça, c'est une vieille boîte à musique que j'ai vue dans un magasin d'antiquité. Je tenais à te l'offrir parce que... Parce que sa musique m'a fait penser à toi. Aussi il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander... »

Cloud releva lentement les yeux vers le brun, curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Quoi donc ? »

Les attitudes semblaient avoir roulé. Alors que le plus jeune des deux garçons avait relevé le cou pour saisir un éclair de bleu maritime, l'autre au contraire soustrayait son regard à l'autre pour le pencher vers le relief granuleux de la moquette. Sa prière devait le mettre un peu dans l'embarras, car il ne savait comment l'énoncer, et n'osait l'exprimer clairement, d'un trait, ce qui parut étrange à Cloud car il n'avait jamais imaginé Zack comme le genre de personnes à hésiter pour annoncer ce qu'elles avaient à dire. L'homme semblait juste redouter sa réaction.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais... A chaque fois que tu écouteras cette musique... est-ce que tu veux bien... penser à moi ? »

Cloud laissa ses lèvres s'écarter l'une de l'autre et ses yeux s'arrondir légèrement. Il resta un moment hébété par la question, puis il cacha un petit rire derrière sa main, habitué à cacher sa bouche par politesse. Celui qui avait enfin réussi à émettre sa requête se vexa aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Non, rien. »

Immédiatement, le petit impoli qui lui riait au nez s'excusa. Il savait sa réaction un peu déplacée et tenta de la justifier.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire de me le demander, rien de plus. Ce cadeau, c'est toi qui me l'a fait, non ? Alors comment pourrais-je ne pas penser à toi en l'écoutant ? Idiot. »

Zack se frotta alors la nuque, comme s'il cherchait à éponger la gêne qui dégouttait en perles de sueur à cet endroit, avant de sourire tendrement au jeune homme.

« Merci. »

« C'est à moi de te remercier. »

Sur ces mots, Cloud tendit ses mains devant lui, son propre cadeau au creux de celles-ci, et observa le mur comme si c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait et non à la personne vers laquelle il présentait son paquet.

La fête de Noël n'avait jamais été un évènement très important pour lui et sa mère. Un jour pour s'offrir des cadeaux ou faire preuve de générosité, certes tout cela était bien beau mais pour avoir toujours passé ce jour désigné d'office joyeux avec pour seule compagnie sa mère, il n'y avait jamais accordé plus d'attention que cela. Tout du moins, avant d'avoir rencontré Zack. Depuis qu'il connaissait l'étudiant, il lui semblait comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi le jour se voulait tout de même important. Plus que pour son caractère religieux ou commercial, il s'agissait avant tout d'une occasion unique pour lui de vivre un jour plus ensoleillé que les autres en plein milieu de cette longue nuit qu'était l'hiver. Une festivité durant laquelle il pouvait se permettre d'avoir ce désir égoïste d'être heureux comme de faire part de cette joie à travers une forme de remerciement. Toute sa reconnaissance dans un paquet qu'il espérait plus complet en sentiments de gratitude qu'il n'aurait pu l'être avec des mots.

Évidemment, pour Zack qui avait l'habitude de passer ce réjouissant moment avec sa famille ou des amis qui connaissaient déjà bien ses goûts, cette année-ci avait quant à elle un parfum de nouveauté et surtout, d'unicité. Le genre de Noëls qui, malgré leur simplicité, apportaient un tel lot de détails exceptionnels qu'il s'en trouvait impossible d'en oublier le souvenir. Assis en tailleur sur la moquette, il redécouvrait le plaisir et l'excitation de la surprise, aussi curieux que Cloud, un peu plus tôt, de connaître le contenu de son propre cadeau, tout en sachant à son tour que celui-ci lui importait moins que son donateur. Ou peut-être qu'il lui importait autant, car il s'agissait de quelque chose qui venait de _cette_ personne.

Le ruban glissa sur le sol, le papier déchiqueté vola dans les airs et bientôt, le nez du brun plongea à l'intérieur de la boîte désormais accessible. Il en ressortit avec un bout de tissu fragile, plié. Ce fut en le déployant qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un cerf-volant. Un grand cerf-volant jaune qui avait l'allure d'un gros soleil. Zack devait l'admettre, il était étonné. Mais étonné avec ravissement. Personne ne lui avait encore offert un cadeau aussi original. La plupart du temps, il se retrouvait avec des jeux vidéo, des CD, voire des bijoux, mais jamais un cadeau aussi beau qu'un simple cerf-volant. Il fut d'autant plus touché quand Cloud lui avoua l'avoir bricolé lui-même durant ses jours de claustration. La larme à l'œil, il écrasa littéralement l'auteur d'une telle merveille entre ses bras. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de la gorge nouée par l'émotion, le simple geste se voulait suffisamment fort pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, et Cloud se sentit sourire de soulagement face à la réaction du brun. Dans la crainte que son cadeau ne plaise pas, car après tout il s'agissait plus du genre de babiole qu'on offrait pour faire plaisir aux gamins lors d'un caprice, il avait redouté une joie simulée et un remerciement par simple politesse, mais Zack semblait réellement heureux de son petit bricolage.

Lorsque madame Strife rejoignit les deux garçons dans le salon, Zack libéra Cloud de son étreinte et offrit un large sourire au blondinet, rouge de cette longue embrassade.

« Merci, c'est un très joli cadeau, Cloud. On le fera voler au printemps prochain, d'accord ? »

« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi, Zack. » intervint alors madame Strife en s'agenouillant à son tour auprès du sapin.

Elle tendit le bras pour mettre la main sur son paquet et se retourna vers leur invité qui se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû Lizzy. J'ai déjà bien été gâté par votre fils... »

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison. » lui sourit Lizzy en retour.

« Dans ce cas, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour vous. » répliqua Zack de son côté en sortant un petit sachet de sa poche et en tendant celui-ci à la mère de Cloud.

Connaissant madame Strife et sa folie des perles, sa réponse face à la paire de boucles d'oreille qu'il lui avait acheté avait été bien anticipée par le brun qui se boucha les oreilles, en faisant signe à Cloud de faire de même. Prévention qui se révéla bienvenue lorsqu'un haut cri aigu envahit la petite pièce avant que madame Strife ne s'enferme dans une contemplation quasi-hypnotique de ses bijoux, ses yeux fixés sur eux avec tant de béatitude qu'on aurait presque pu deviner des milliers de cœurs se dessiner dans ses pupilles et l'aura d'adoration qui émanait de la jolie maman. Zack lança un clin d'œil à Cloud qui masqua un sourire. Lorsque sa mère se fut quelque peu calmée, elle remercia Zack d'un gros câlin et ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire de même lorsqu'il découvrit son propre cadeau, une belle chaîne argentée qui ornerait sans doute rapidement sa poitrine, souvent découverte par les cols largement déboutonnés de ses chemises.

La soirée toucha à sa fin joyeusement, comme bien souvent lorsque Zack était présent, et l'effervescence de cette nuit estompant toute forme de fatigue, quand chacun partit se coucher, les bavardages de Zack et Cloud résonnèrent encore longtemps dans la petite chambre d'appartement qui les abritait tous deux.

**x**

Il pouvait voir que Cloud était assis sur leur banc. Celui sur lequel il attendait le blondinet en général. Encore invisible aux yeux de son ami, il se rapprocha doucement de son dos mais le jeune homme ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé avec les pétales d'une pâquerette, prenant visiblement soin de dénuder la pauvre fleur en les arrachant les uns après les autres. Avec lenteur et minutie, il détachait délicatement chaque pétale et laissait ceux-ci valser librement avant qu'ils ne se posent mollement sur le sol, au pied du banc. Enfin, il arriva au dernier et soupira. Derrière sa nuque, près de son oreille, s'éleva alors soudain une voix familière, dans une tonalité aussi malicieuse que curieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sursautant vivement, Cloud se retourna pour voir que Zack était là, penché au-dessus de lui. Ce fut alors un faible reproche que celui-ci reçut en guise de bonjour.

« Z-Zack ! Tu m'as fait peur... »

Incapable de s'empêcher de sourire face à une telle réaction, l'homme cessa toutefois ses taquineries.

« Excuse-moi. Tu es matinal aujourd'hui, c'est rare que tu sois là en premier. »

« Ma mère avait quelque chose à faire alors elle m'a déposé ici un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. » précisa Cloud.

Zack hocha de la tête dans un signe de compréhension, puis fit le tour du banc pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Alors ? On l'essaye ce cerf-volant ? » pointa-t-il du nez ce qu'il tenait dans la main, le cadeau que lui avait offert Cloud pour Noël.

Le garçon acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et accepta la main que lui proposait Zack qui l'emmena alors dans un coin plus tranquille, sur les hauteurs qui surplombaient le lac. Un endroit peu peuplé puisque le seul moyen de s'y rendre revenait à escalader la colline, ce qui s'avérait peu évident de par sa raideur et le manque de prises. L'exercice s'en trouvait par conséquent particulièrement difficile pour Cloud, mais Zack, qui s'était déjà rendu un nombre incalculable de fois sur le haut monticule depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds dans le square, l'avait guidé, lui traçant le chemin le plus facile tout en veillant bien à ce qu'il ne perde pas prise. Une fois en haut, Cloud prit le temps de se reposer pendant que Zack lançait son cerf-volant.

Les conditions météorologiques étaient idéales. Un soleil timide, ni trop chaud ni trop froid, trouvait sa place entre les marrées de nuages, et un doux vent permettait au large objet allongé de s'éployer dans les airs, et surtout d'y tenir. Bientôt, de nombreuses têtes se levèrent et tout autant de doigts pointèrent le jouet qui planait au-dessus du parc. Naturellement, ce public gonfla Zack de fierté et d'orgueil. Tout émoustillé, il en profita même pour faire valser son joujou en quelques loopings, histoire d'amuser la galerie en lui dévoilant par la même occasion tout son talent. Cloud, assis sur l'herbe non loin du pilote de son cadeau se demandait presque s'il n'allait pas se mettre à crier _"C'est mon cerf-volant ! C'est moi qui le fait voler !"_,tout en songeant comment il pouvait montrer une telle habilité avec l'objet s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il expérimentait cet assemblage de toile, comme il le lui avait avoué à Noël.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir passé un long moment à faire virevolter le gros soleil dans le ciel que les deux hommes finirent par ranger la structure sophistiquée. Zack, dans un élan d'enthousiasme, avait avant cela tenu à laisser Cloud essayer sa propre création tout en lui expliquant comment il devait s'y prendre. Maintenant, il repliait soigneusement celle-ci avec beaucoup de délicatesse, comme s'il avait affaire à un véritable être-vivant, et rejoignit ensuite son compagnon sur l'herbe pour contempler la vue qui s'offrait à eux depuis les hauteurs du parc.

« Je ne te pensais pas aussi doué, Zack... » lança soudain Cloud.

« Oh, tu parles du cerf-volant ? C'est que je suis bourré de talent tu sais, mon très cher Cloud. »

Fier comme un coq, en particulier pour avoir impressionné son jeune ami, le vantard s'affala dans l'herbe et croisa ses mains sous sa nuque. Cloud lui lança un regard en coin. Un oeil dans le bleu duquel miroitait à la fois l'exaspération et l'admiration. Prenant rapidement conscience de ce regard, Zack se releva et secoua la tête.

« Non... En réalité, je l'ai déjà essayé avant aujourd'hui... J'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal au début. » rit-il doucement de ses faiblesses. « Mais je voulais absolument le maîtriser pour ce printemps. Je voulais qu'il s'élève haut dans les airs le jour où tu serais avec moi pour le voir voler. » avoua-t-il.

Le regard de Cloud plongea alors dans la confusion, avant de couler encore plus profondément pour de la gêne tandis qu'il cachait sa tête sous ses bras afin de cacher ses rougeurs et son rire.

« Pourtant j'aurais aimé te voir te donner du mal avec. » rit-il sincèrement.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, Cloud. » bouda alors le brun, ce qui accentua le petit rire de son ami.

Ce dernier ne s'attendait toutefois pas à ce qu'une main se pose soudain sur son bras, et il releva vivement la tête, surpris. Zack lui souriait gentiment.

« Ce n'est pas si souvent que je te vois rire, alors quand tu le fais, s'il te plaît, ne te cache pas. »

« Désolé. C'est un réflexe. »

Le silence retomba et les deux garçons ramenèrent leur regard au parc. En ce début de printemps, il était encore plus chatoyant et reposant qu'à l'accoutumée. L'herbe était couverte de pâquerettes, de jonquilles, de primevères et de trèfles. Les arbres étaient parés de bourgeons, certains étalaient fièrement leurs jeunes pousses d'un vert tendre, d'autres étaient déjà en fleur. A leurs pieds, de jolis tapis de fraîcheur s'étaient formés sous l'amas de ces petites parures roses. Le soleil était doux, le vent aussi. Il transportait avec lui des pétales qui bigarraient les alentours et des parfums aux couleurs de la saison, enivrants et frais. Les cygnes et les canards, quant à eux, étaient revenus barboter dans le lac tandis que les oiseaux avaient repris leurs gazouillements joyeux et que les hirondelles se réjouissaient du ciel bleu. Devant ce panorama reposant, Cloud s'oublia et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, appréciant la proximité et la fragrance discrète de son eau de toilette.

Tendre caresse pour les oreilles de l'aîné, il murmura.

« Le parc est beau au printemps. »

« Il est beau durant toutes les saisons lorsque tu es là. » rectifia tendrement Zack en passant un bras autour de la taille du blond.

« Idiot. »

« Un idiot contre l'épaule duquel tu aimes poser ta tête ? »

« Oui, les épaules d'idiots sont confortables. » se défendit Cloud sans cacher un sourire, amusé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Voyez-vous ça ! »

Malicieusement, Zack avala ses lèvres pour bloquer un rire qui mourut au fond de sa gorge. Pour se venger, il chatouilla l'impoli en mimant les époux vexés. Ce qu'il attendait en agissant de la sorte se produisit aussitôt. Sous ses yeux ravis, Cloud tentait vainement d'échapper aux mains espiègles, les repoussant tout en le priant entre quelques hoquets d'arrêter. Satisfait par la réaction du jeune homme, Zack consentit à mettre un terme à cette torture. Il éloigna rapidement ses doigts du corps qui se tortillait sous les effleurements indiscrets et croisa l'autre regard, un large sourire sur tout le visage.

« Il est même encore plus beau quand tu l'honores de tes rires. »

**x**

Toujours assis sur la bute, les genoux repliés sous son menton, Cloud grelotait légèrement dans la veste qu'il s'était enroulée autour des épaules. Devant ses yeux, quelques étoiles cherchaient doucement à se faire une petite place sur le dôme azuré pendant que celui-ci se laissait progressivement noyer sous une marrée d'obscurité.

« Il commence à faire nuit, tu ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant. »

En entendant le timbre chaud de l'homme qui s'était assis un peu plus loin, au devant de la pente, Cloud releva la tête et posa ses iris polaires sur le visage qui s'était retourné pour lui parler. Il n'ouvrit cependant pas la bouche pour répondre, se contentant de le regarder avec un petit air assommé. Croisant ces yeux à-demi clos, embrumés de sommeil, l'autre sourit et se rapprocha de son ami.

« Tu es fatigué, hein ? Il vaut mieux que je te ramène chez toi ce soir. »

Cloud hocha silencieusement de la tête et tenta faiblement de se relever avant que ses jambes ne se réduisent complètement à du coton, ce qu'il soupçonnait de se produire d'un instant à l'autre.

« Dans ce cas, tu restes cette nuit ? »

« Si tu veux. » accepta gracieusement Zack.

Supportant un peu celui dont les forces se moquaient, il l'aida à descendre de la colline. Une fois en bas, ils traversèrent le jardin, en franchirent les grilles et s'arrêtèrent auprès de la moto qui attendait sagement le retour de son propriétaire, garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Zack balança un casque au plus jeune et s'équipa de ses gants avant de recouvrir sa tête de sa propre protection. L'homme enfourcha ensuite son bolide et Cloud ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en s'asseyant à son tour. Pressé contre le dos et les reins qui le précédaient, il s'agrippa bien fermement aux épaules du pilote lorsque celui-ci mit le moteur en marche et bientôt, l'engin se déroba au regard du square à-demi assoupi pour s'engouffrer à vitesse élevée dans les veines désertes de la ville.

**x**

En entendant sonner à la porte de son appartement, madame Strife laissa de côté ses casseroles pour ouvrir au visiteur.

« Bonjour Lizzy ! »

« Oh, bonjour Zack. » salua-t-elle l'ami de son fils.

Avant de le laisser passer le paillasson, elle tourna un peu la tête sur le côté et lança un puissant appel dans son dos.

« Cloud ! Zack est là ! »

Se retournant vers leur visiteur, elle précisa que la personne à qui il était venu rendre visite se trouvait dans sa chambre. Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte de cette dernière et derrière le pan de bois, Zack entendit la voix du garçon qui l'autorisait à entrer. Il pénétra donc dans la pièce, et après avoir doucement refermé la porte derrière lui, s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit sur lequel Cloud jouait à un jeu vidéo.

« Hello Pretty ! » le salua-t-il joyeusement tout en se laissant tomber sur les draps, non loin du blond.

Cette habitude de faire comme chez lui, il l'avait rapidement adoptée à force de se rendre à cet appartement pour voir le jeune homme. De même, une palette diverse de surnoms, comme celui employé un peu plus tôt, avait également fini par trouver sa place dans la bouche du brun pour appeler son ami. S'intéressant à ce que celui-ci était en train de faire, il se redressa sur un coude, curieux.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

« Ah, c'est un jeu de course... »

« On peut jouer à deux ? » continua Zack, plein d'espoir.

Cloud haussa des épaules.

« Si tu veux. »

En sautant du lit, il se dirigea vers le meuble qui soutenait sa petite télévision, et récupéra une autre manette pour le brun qui s'était maintenant assis en tailleur afin de faire face à l'écran. Cloud retrouva sa place et lança de nouveau le jeu. Aussitôt, Zack s'installa dans son dos, posa son menton sur l'une de ses épaules et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Une position qui ne surprit pas vraiment Cloud, car chaque fois qu'ils jouaient ensemble dans sa chambre, Zack se mettait ainsi. Au début bien sûr, les deux garçons n'avaient pas été aussi proches ou collés l'un contre l'autre de cette manière, mais avec le temps, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver comme cela. Le plus âgé avait même fini par ceinturer la taille de son compagnon, manette entre les mains, puis par poser son menton contre son épaule. Il savait que la proximité ne laissait jamais indifférent l'adolescent qui devenait aussi ardent qu'une braise lorsqu'il se serrait ainsi contre lui. Quant au jeu vidéo, réussir à se concentrer dessus revenait à accomplir un véritable exploit. Cloud cependant faisait de son mieux pour oublier que quelqu'un se tenait à quelques millimètres de son échine afin de donner le meilleur de lui-même, profondément attaché à ce que son ami ne le pense pas mauvais à ses propres jeux. Hors de question de perdre face au brun. Tâche difficile quand celui-ci s'avérait lui-même un pro dans le domaine.

Ils jouèrent encore un moment ensemble, les yeux fixés sur la télé au point qu'ils auraient pu en faire rougir l'écran, jusqu'à ce que Zack se lasse et se détache de Cloud pour le laisser continuer tout seul. De nouveau allongé sur le lit de son ami, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre sur laquelle il posa son regard quelques instants, puis il ramena son cou à sa position initiale et entama la conversation, s'adressant au plafond.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas sorti un peu ? »

« Je n'aime pas le soleil, Zack. »

« Oh, toujours pas ? La première fois que tu m'as dit ça, tu ne mentais donc pas ? »

« Non. »

« Et pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça ? » insista Zack.

La question fut accueillie par un long soupir peu discret qui flotta quelques instants dans la pièce, indice de l'agacement qui commençait à monter chez le blondinet.

« Parce que pendant longtemps... ce n'était qu'à travers la fenêtre de cette chambre, ou bien celle de l'hôpital, que je pouvais profiter du soleil. »

« Est-ce que ça ne voudrait pas plutôt dire que tu aimes le soleil, mais parce qu'il te narguait les jours où tu voulais le rejoindre et que tu ne pouvais pas, tu as retourné ta haine contre lui ? »

Comme à son habitude, Cloud haussa des épaules. Peu enclin à vouloir débattre sur le sujet.

« Et si je t'emmène avec moi lui dire bonjour, est-ce que tu te réconcilieras avec lui ? »

« Pourquoi crois-tu toujours que si c'est avec toi, je serai forcément heureux ? Tu te penses toujours capable de me donner du bonheur, comme une évidence, si c'est toi, c'est forcément bien... Tu es comme le soleil, Zack. Tu me nargues derrière la fenêtre, tu veux illuminer mes journées quand tu sais bien que de toute façon, ce ne sera que le temps que je serai en vie... »

Cloud venait de lâcher un gros poids qu'il avait eu sur le cœur, Zack en était certain à la manière dont il venait de s'exclamer avec amertume et tristesse. Surtout tristesse lui semblait-il, maintenant qu'il avait devant son nez ces yeux humides qui n'allaient pas tarder à se remplir de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Cloud penser de telles choses. Alors il se redressa et prit la tête du jeune homme entre ses deux mains pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ? On veut tous vivre heureux avant de mourir et, oui, c'est vrai que je veux te rendre heureux toi aussi. »

Repoussant violemment la prise de Zack, Cloud détourna le regard.

« Parce que tu me prends en pitié ou parce que tu te sens fier de faire de la charité ? Je t'ai entendu parler avec maman à ce sujet une fois, tu ne fais ça que parce que je vais mourir bientôt. »

Jeter une telle réplique au nez de quelqu'un avait de quoi abasourdir et Zack resta sans voix un moment. Était-ce là ce que Cloud pensait réellement de lui ? Avait-il déjà abandonné tout espoir de s'en sortir ? Les mots ne pouvaient pas venir, la surprise ne voulait pas partir. Il la chassa cependant rapidement devant l'urgence de la situation. Non, il ne voulait pas que Cloud se considère comme déjà condamné. Réunissant tout son sérieux, il lui ouvrit son cœur à son tour.

« Tant que tu n'es pas mort Cloud, tu ne peux pas te permette d'abandonner comme ça. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. »

« A quoi bon vouloir me rassurer comme ça ? Les miracles n'existent que dans les histoires pour enfants. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le temps m'est compté... » rétorqua Cloud en s'efforçant de rendre sa voix la plus indifférente possible.

Zack perçut cela et son cœur se fit aussi lourd qu'une pierre lorsque l'adolescent lui tourna le dos pour cacher, sans doute, des joues luisantes sous quelques larmes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la conversation dégénère aussi brutalement ? Mentalement, il lâcha un juron et se rappela de ne plus jamais parler de soleil avec Cloud. Sans retenir un soupir, il sauta ensuite du lit et s'agenouilla auprès de la forme qui cherchait à cacher son visage sous ses cheveux. Cloud pleurait bel et bien. Il tenta alors d'essuyer de son pouce les grosses perles qui roulaient une à une sur les joues gonflées du jeune homme, et essaya de se faire comprendre en reprenant avec le plus de douceur possible.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour le moment tu es en vie, et tant que tu l'es, je veux voir un sourire sur ton visage. Tout comme j'aurais aimé en voir un sans que le temps ne te soit déjà compté. »

« ... Pourquoi ? »

Pris de court par cette question déconcertante, Zack ne put que demeurer silencieux. Cloud avait relevé les yeux vers lui et ceux-ci, derrière un fragile miroir liquide, semblaient désormais le prier de lui expliquer.

« ... Pourquoi ferais-tu ça... ? »

« Parce que... »

« ... Zack ? »

« Parce que... je... je... »

Zack baissa tristement le regard sur le sol, incapable de continuer. Pourtant Cloud voulait savoir. Il désirait qu'il sorte ces mots qu'il ne lui dirait jamais, parce qu'il ne s'agissait que de rêves égoïstes qui ne pouvaient se réaliser, autant que ceux dans lesquels il n'était plus condamné. Malgré tout...

_Je veux savoir..._

« Zack ? »

Mais le jeune homme restait silencieux. Quand bien même Cloud attendait toujours une réponse qui aurait pu reconsolider son cœur trop fragile et créer une éclaircie dans l'amas de nuages qui l'étouffait, il ne s'expliqua pas. Ce mutisme découragea le plus jeune qui baissa de nouveau la tête de côté, résigné. Il n'entendrait pas ces mots espérés. Bien sûr, était-il idiot ? Il était évident que les raisons de l'étudiant ne seraient jamais celles qu'il attendait, quelles qu'elles soient. De son côté, Zack retrouva enfin la parole et ajouta un peu plus de lourdeur dans la pièce où flottait déjà comme un pesant brouillard.

« Je suis désolé Cloud... Je ne peux pas te dire. »

« ... Pourquoi ? » demanda alors Cloud, envahi par une soudaine incompréhension.

« Je ne peux pas... » répéta Zack.

Le visage rivé vers le sol, fuyant le bleu embué d'un regard qu'il ne pouvait soutenir, il cherchait à dissimuler les émois d'un homme rongé par l'affliction et la culpabilité. Cloud se retrancha alors à la tête de son lit où il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour s'enfermer dans une cage de douleur. La tête sous les bras pour ne pas en montrer d'avantage à Zack, il s'autorisa à pleurer librement, en silence.

« Cloud... » tenta Zack en tendant une main hésitante vers le jeune homme, mais celui-ci l'arrêta en lui sommant de partir.

Le cœur aussi lourd que celui du blond, Zack n'insista pas d'avantage et quitta la chambre. Il salua rapidement madame Strife et quitta sans plus de mots l'appartement. Comprenant que quelque chose s'était passé, Lizzy Strife toqua doucement à la chambre de son fils. Cloud sécha rapidement ses larmes en reconnaissant la façon de frapper à sa porte et laissa entrer sa mère tout en cherchant à cacher la peine et le chagrin qui venaient de le submerger.

« Cloud... Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« ... Rien d'important. »

Persuadée du contraire, Lizzy resta néanmoins silencieuse. La réplique avait beau se vouloir rassurante, elle ne collait pas du tout à ces yeux rouges et bouffis qui ne dupaient personne, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait conclure de cela, c'était que son fils ne voulait visiblement pas en parler avec elle pour le moment. Elle n'insista donc pas. Pourtant la voix masculine s'éleva de nouveau, faible et peu assurée, dans la petite pièce.

« Dis-moi... maman... »

Madame Strife leva les yeux vers son fils pour voir que celui-ci avait le regard perdu dans le vague, ses yeux dirigés vers le soleil qui brillait derrière sa fenêtre.

« ... Aurais-je le droit de connaître l'amour avant de mourir ? »

Comprenant aussitôt, Lizzy étouffa un hoquet de surprise et sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle s'avança pour serrer doucement son fils dans ses bras et le consoler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, bien qu'elle se sentait elle-même partir en larmes.

**x**

_"J'ai juste peur que tout ce bonheur se transforme en une forme de peine encore plus douloureuse à la fin... Pour lui comme pour toi."_

« Je savais déjà qu'elle avait raison à ce moment là... Mais c'était douloureux dès le départ... Ça l'a toujours été et ça le sera toujours... »

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Assis sur son banc, les yeux fixés sur un sol qu'il ne voyait plus qu'à travers un voile humide, Zack, plongé dans son chagrin, n'avait pas vu la petite fille coiffée d'une natte s'arrêter devant lui avec un regard concerné. Elle serrait contre son cœur la poupée de chiffon qu'elle avait en main, comme si consoler la pouponne pouvait aussi repousser la tristesse qu'elle devinait dans les larmes du brun. Légèrement désemparé par la présence inattendue et la question naïve de l'enfant, Zack ne put que lever un regard déconcerté vers celle-ci. Enfin, il esquissa un sourire et sécha ses joues avant de répondre à la petite fille, visiblement aussi triste pour l'homme que celui-ci l'était pour ses propres raisons.

« Parce je risque d'être séparé pour toujours de la personne que j'aime... Et pour cette raison, je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle va partir en voyage ? » demanda encore avec l'innocence de l'enfance la petite fille à la poupée, de sa petite voix à la fois fluette et lourde de sérieux.

« ... C'est possible... Un dernier voyage... »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes avant qu'elle parte ? Elle serait sûrement heureuse de le savoir si c'est la vérité. Moi, si je devais partir en voyage et si mon ami ne me disait jamais qu'il m'aime avant, je serais triste. »

« Tu ne peux pas être triste tant que tu ne sais pas s'il t'aime ou pas. » sourit Zack.

La petite fille alors se fâcha.

« Mais moi je l'aime et je voudrais l'entendre me le dire aussi ! Au moins une fois. Surtout s'il ne peut plus me le dire après. Et même si je serais triste de ne plus pouvoir le voir ou de l'avoir laissé seul, au moins le temps que j'aurais passé avec lui me rendra toujours heureuse et je pourrais partir contente d'avoir connu cela !"

L'éclat du cœur eut le mérite de secouer un peu les pensées du jeune homme. Un peu comme s'il venait de recevoir une bonne claque destinée à lui remettre les idées en place. Profondément heurté par ces paroles débordantes de vérité, il lui semblait que celles-ci avaient visé sa poitrine pour le fusiller de raison. Fichées en plein cœur pour lui ouvrir les yeux, elles avaient rempli leur rôle maintenant qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure. Enfin, il releva un sourire chaleureux sur la petite fille et posa une main sur sa tête. Il caressa gentiment la chevelure noisette et la remercia en riant doucement tandis que l'enfant lui retournait un regard confus.

« Les enfants ont parfois plus de sagesse que les adultes. Comment s'appelle le garçon que tu aimes ? »

« Denzel. » rougit la petite fille.

« Alors j'espère qu'il te le dira. »

Sa décision avait enfin été prise. Il n'était plus question de perdre du temps, ils en avaient déjà trop peu pour eux.

Le soir-même, Cloud, allongé dans son lit, posa près de lui sur le matelas la petite boîte à musique que lui avait offerte Zack et fit jouer sa douce mélodie tout en la contemplant, la tête sur son oreiller. L'air avait quelque chose de triste tandis qu'il résonnait faiblement dans la petite chambre engloutie par le bleu de la nuit, et le jeune homme l'écouta durant un long moment, ne se lassant pas du son aux tonalités mélancoliques, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir, la petite boîte au creux de sa main.

**x**

Quelques jours après son amère séparation avec Cloud, Zack apprit de Lizzy que ce dernier était tombé malade et qu'il avait dû être envoyé à l'hôpital. Il était ensuite rapidement revenu à l'appartement où il devait prendre du repos, il fallait ménager son cœur. C'était à ce niveau que la mauvaise nouvelle était tombée. Son état de santé s'était encore aggravé et il n'était plus question qu'il sorte avant plusieurs semaines. Zack décida alors de passer tout son temps libre avec Cloud, et ce en allant le voir chez lui au lieu de l'attendre le dimanche au parc, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Les premiers jours, Cloud dormait principalement sous ses yeux bienveillants. Le jeune homme était souvent épuisé et se reposait alors beaucoup lorsqu'il venait. Ils parlaient un peu dans sa chambre, puis il sentait la fatigue le gagner et se couchait. Quand il se réveillait, Zack était parfois toujours là, en train de le regarder ou bien endormi sur une chaise près de son lit. Parfois, il était déjà parti. A leur soulagement, l'épisode avant que Cloud ne tombe malade avait déjà été oublié par les deux hommes, aucun des deux ne voulant revenir sur ce moment douloureux. Ils se côtoyaient comme avant, et rien d'autre leur importait pour le moment.

Quand Zack entra dans la chambre ce jour là, Cloud lisait un livre, assis contre un oreiller sur son lit. A cette simple vue, il lui sembla que le jeune homme était plus en forme que ces derniers temps.

« Hey, comment tu te sens ? »

« Un peu mieux. » répondit Cloud en posant le bouquin sur sa table de chevet.

« Je suis ravi d'entendre ça. ... Tu as froid ? » s'inquiéta soudain Zack lorsqu'il nota les légers tremblements qui secouaient les épaules du blond, et en constatant que celui-ci tentait de les cacher.

« Un peu... » admit l'autre. « Il fait froid aujourd'hui. »

« C'est vrai, c'est un jour pluvieux... Mais la pluie, c'est sympa aussi. Elle fait un joli son quand elle tape contre la fenêtre et sur le haut des parapluies. » sourit un Zack qui se gardait bien en tête d'éviter de parler de soleil tout en ouvrant une commode pour agripper un pull chaud qu'il balança ensuite à Cloud. "Mets vite ça sur tes épaules."

Cloud s'exécuta sans retenir un soupir.

« Tu sais Zack, parfois tu agis un peu trop comme ma mère. »

« Excuse-moi, c'est plus fort que moi. » rit néanmoins le brun qui s'assit sur le bord du lit, avant de marquer une petite pause, observant le jeune homme enfiler son lainage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda alors Cloud en remarquant le regard posé sur lui une fois sa tête sortie du col.

« Rien... Tu veux venir là ? »

L'homme pointait son torse et le jeune adulte cligna des yeux, peu certain de comprendre pourquoi son ami lui demandait une telle chose tout à coup, mais il haussa des épaules et après avoir parcouru à genoux la distance qui le séparait du brun, il se blottit contre lui, la tête posée contre sa poitrine. Une fois sous son menton, Zack referma ses bras autour de son dos.

« C'est mieux ? »

« Hm... » marmonna Cloud contre le pull.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les deux hommes se contentèrent d'apprécier la présence de l'autre. Depuis que Cloud était tombé malade, ils n'avaient plus vraiment pu se retrouver ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, et ce moment portait alors en lui quelque chose de précieux qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune envie de rompre. Un peu comme tomber dans un gigantesque lit de plumes, c'était agréable. Cloud crut même qu'il allait s'endormir contre Zack quand soudain, la voix de celui-ci se glissa en un léger murmure jusqu'à l'antre de son oreille.

« Cloud... »

« ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » murmura Cloud à son tour, si faiblement qu'on aurait presque cru que l'autre venait de le réveiller d'un long sommeil, et que faire du bruit à un tel moment aurait été criminel.

Sans dire un mot, Zack frotta tout doucement son nez contre le front du blond, puis le descendit avec beaucoup de lenteur contre le visage qui se garda bien d'affronter son regard. L'adolescent se faisait gentiment caresser, le feu aux joues, sans savoir comment réagir. Alors il se laissait simplement faire, en s'appliquant à laisser croire que la couverture sur laquelle ils étaient assis méritait toute son attention sur le moment. C'était sans compter le front de son ami qui ne cessait de descendre contre le sien, lui bloquant la vue et le séparant du reste de sa chambre. Cloud reporta donc son regard sur le menton de Zack tandis que quelques mèches pointues titillaient l'arrête de son nez, et que le souffle chaud contre sa joue l'exhortait à fermer petit à petit ses paupières. Zack s'était lui-même enfermé dans un domaine sans lumière et cherchait à l'aveuglette les lèvres de son ami, sans se presser, tâtonnant de son nez la proche figure en de gentils effleurements. Puis finalement, ses yeux ne sachant plus où se poser, Cloud reçut la caresse de ses lèvres à la lisière des siennes. Aussitôt, il referma avec force sa main sur l'un des bras qui l'enlaçaient, et s'autorisa enfin à abandonner le monde extérieur. Il abaissa entièrement ses paupières avant d'accepter le baiser et d'y répondre, sans se soucier des vives couleurs que sa peau avait pu revêtir. En pleine errance sur un chemin cerné de noir, les deux hommes pouvaient voir au milieu de l'obscurité un artifice de couleurs, comme celle de la douceur qui imprégnait leurs bouches curieuses. Les imbibant de sucre, elle donnait au baiser qu'ils s'échangeaient la saveur de la tendresse, mais leur échange avait aussi un arrière-goût de regret à la suite des larmes qui avaient été versées autrefois, et c'était cela qui lui donnait une force presque étouffante. Zack avait maintenant serré Cloud un peu plus fort contre lui et cajolait d'affection les lèvres de l'homme qu'il avait enfin pu rapprocher au plus près de son cœur. Attaché à lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux, il s'efforçait de faire voler jusque dans son baiser la force incroyablement puissante qui faisait courir son cœur au galop dans sa poitrine, pour qu'elle enveloppe Cloud de toute sa passion. Égoïste comme il était, il fallait que Cloud ne reçoive que cela et ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à lui.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent doucement l'un de l'autre et Zack posa sa joue sur les cheveux du blond, contre lesquels il rompit le silence.

« ... Je t'aime. »

« ... »

« Ton manque de réaction face à ce que je viens de dire me fait un peu mal au coeur, tu sais ? » sourit alors Zack en observant le visage bariolé de gêne sous le sien.

« Je... » hésita Cloud, flottant entre une vague de bonheur qui lui faisait tourner la tête et une autre, d'incertitude. « Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ou ce n'est qu'une comédie pour me faire plaisir... ? »

« Parce que ça te fait plaisir ? » ne manqua pas de relever Zack avec un petit sourire taquin. « Et si c'était plutôt la raison pour laquelle je veux te voir sourire ? »

La réponse avait dû se montrer convaincante, car Cloud baissa la tête pour cacher les chaleurs qui se faisaient encore plus violentes au niveau de ses pommettes, ce qui poussa Zack à rire un peu devant son embarras. En ramenant le blond contre lui, il posa de nouveau son front contre le sien et lui sourit tendrement.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, oh je t'ai-. »

« C'est bon ! J'ai compris... Et si tu continues, mon cœur va lâcher, Zack. »

« Oh non il ne va pas te lâcher à un moment pareil mon ange. »

« ... Mon ange ? Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... »

« Comment alors ? »

« Cloud suffira. »

« Pourtant j'aime bien, moi. Rien ne te va mieux. » sourit Zack de plus belle.

« Zack ? »

« Yup ? »

« Tu es bruyant. »

« Alors si tu utilisais tes lèvres pour me faire taire ? »

« Non, je... »

Finalement, ce fut Zack qui utilisa les siennes pour étouffer les protestations de son ami, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans un nouveau baiser, un peu plus langoureux. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et les mains de Cloud s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux ébènes. Quand ils se quittèrent, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le visage qui le regardait amoureusement au-dessus du sien.

« ... Zack ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu avais raison, j'aime le soleil. »

Zack sourit en comprenant la référence.

« ... Moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange. » souffla-t-il dans les sauvages cheveux et Cloud soupira.

_Idiot. C'est toi l'ange, pas moi._

_

* * *

  
_

* _Still I Love You : _Il s'agit de la musique sur laquelle j'ai écrit tous les chapitres de cette fiction. Le titre entier est _Still I Love You ~ Music Box Version _et provient de l'OST d'un anime qui s'appelle _School Days_. Je ne connais pas du tout cet anime mais je suis tombée sur cette musique par hasard et je la trouvais toute appropriée à l'ambiance de cette fiction. Je sais que le fait que Zack offre à Cloud une boîte sur laquelle sont écrits ces mots peut être considéré comme une déclaration implicite, mais je tenais surtout à garder le titre de la musique en question et à l'insérer dans la fiction.

_Merci mille fois pour votre lecture et surtout pour toutes vos reviews concernant le premier chapitre. j'ai été plus qu'agréablement surprise et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante ! J'espère que cette fiction ne vous décevra pas. Je préviens que le brouillon du prochain chapitre est un peu plus long que celui-ci, il va donc me falloir un certain temps pour le retravailler. Merci pour votre compréhension !_


	3. Le temps d'une éclaircie

**Bêta lecteur : Flammula**

**Notes :** C'est désormais confirmé. Kimie n'hiberne pas seulement l'hiver, elle hiberne aussi l'été.

Que j'écrive déjà la fic' à l'avance au brouillon ou que je l'écrive petit à petit, cela n'y change rien, cela me prend toujours autant de temps et je suis toujours aussi paresseuse. x.X

Prise d'une immense vague d'inspiration cependant, je n'en finissais plus de rallonger ce chapitre. Au final, j'ai jugé préférable de le scinder en deux. Ainsi, il n'y aura donc pas quatre chapitres pour cette fic' mais cinq.

Attention, lime à l'horizon et une bataille navale qui devrait rappeler quelque chose à Lena ;)

* * *

Le temps d'une éclaircie

-

« Cloud ? »

Un grognement s'éleva. A cet aimable crissement de dents, celui qui avait osé élever sa voix eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un sourire, comme chaque fois que le jeune homme répondait ainsi à ses appels. S'il grommelait c'était qu'il venait, malgré les apparences, de gagner son attention.

« Approche. »

Comme il s'y attendait, cette fois-ci l'intéressé fit émerger sa tête de son bouquin pour la tourner vers lui, puis haussa un sourcil, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard. Toutefois, la seule explication qu'on lui donna en retour fut un autre sourire, encore plus large que le précédent.

« Je suis un peu occupé là, Zack... Je dois finir de lire ça pour ce soir. » répondit alors enfin Cloud en pointant de son nez le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, avant de s'enterrer de nouveau dans des profondeurs de pages tout juste écornées.

L'odeur du papier neuf ajouté à l'arrête du livre qui sentait encore un peu l'amidon ne manquèrent alors pas de l'étourdir un peu.

« Je sais, » ne se découragea pas pour autant l'autre homme, assis à son aise sur son lit « je veux juste t'aider pour ton examen. »

Le léger tic qu'il perçut à ce moment sur les phalanges crispées de son ami lui prouva qu'il avait une fois de plus appâté son intérêt.

« ... Si tu veux. » abdiqua le jeune blond.

Comment refuser quelque chose à Zack ? Était-ce seulement possible premièrement, se demandait Cloud en glissant des yeux songeurs au-dessus de la couverture de son bouquin. L'homme savait toujours se montrer prévenant et à l'écoute de ses désirs, aidé de cet incroyable don pour deviner presque à chaque fois ceux-ci plutôt que d'attendre vainement qu'ils sortent d'eux-même de la bouche de son compagnon. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu le brun lui proposer quelque chose qu'il n'aurait eu aucune envie de faire ou qui n'aurait su le satisfaire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Jamais non plus de propositions égoïstes qui n'auraient contenté que sa propre personne. Et pour ces raisons, Cloud trouvait rarement de quoi décliner ses suggestions. Il s'en savait de toute façon bien incapable, au fond. Il retrouva donc Zack sur le lit et lui tendit son bouquin. Le jeune homme parcourut rapidement les premières pages des yeux et s'arrêta sur un paragraphe.

« Okay. Alors, première question. Écoute bien, hein ? »

Cloud roula des yeux. On n'allait pas non plus lui dicter ce qu'il avait à faire, ses cinq ans étaient déjà bien loin derrière lui.

« Comment s'appelle le premier homme à avoir été envoyé dans l'espace ? »

Facile. Cloud répondit avec assurance.

« Cid Highwind. »

« Bien. Ensuite... Comment appelle-t-on le peuple qui a colonisé ce continent il y a deux mille ans ? »

« Les Cétras. » répondit Cloud avec la même assurance.

« Okay. » Zack tourna quelques pages de plus et s'arrêta au milieu du manuel cette fois-ci. « Qui était Heidegger ? »

« Un philosophe connu pour ses recherches sur la métaphysique. »

« Comment s'appelle cet empereur du Moyen-Âge, tristement célèbre pour avoir mis à feu et à sang toutes les villes qu'il conquit durant son règne et qui, peu de temps avant sa mort, serait devenu fou et aurait mis le feu à son propre royaume ? »

« L'empereur Sephiroth. »

« Tu nous fais un sans fautes, Beauty ! »

Ignorant les grommèlements de son compagnon, Zack poursuivit.

« Comment s'appelle cette ONG écologiste qui recherche de nouvelles énergies naturelles pour sauvegarder l'avenir de la planète ? »

Cette fois-ci, les mots ne s'évadèrent pas aussitôt hors de la bouche de Cloud.

« Hm... Ah, je le sais pourtant... » immergé dans une intense réflexion, il chercha à se souvenir.

« Ah oui ? »

Un immense sourire habillait les lèvres de Zack quand le timbre moqueur s'échappa de celles-ci.

« C'est de ta faute. Il faut que tu me complimentes pour que je n'y arrive plus. »

« _Excuse_-moi. » rit pourtant gaiement l'amusé. « Allez, allez, un petit effort ! »

« A... attends ! Je vais m'en souvenir. A... Avalanche ? »

« Bravo. » sourit Zack.

Soulagé, Cloud relâcha un peu l'imperceptible pression sur les doigts qui s'agrippaient à son pantalon et s'écrasaient contre ses cuisses.

« Allez, encore quelques unes. Sciences naturelles, comment s'appelle cette espèce qui s'est éteinte il y a seulement cinquante ans ? »

« Hm... Les... Les chocobos ? »

« Oui... Pauvres bêtes, elles étaient mignonnes pourtant... » fit tristement remarquer Zack.

« Les humains n'ont pas de limites quand il s'agit de faire des bêtises aux ampleurs tragiques. »

Un silence embarrassant s'imposa entre les deux hommes à ces mots. Zack cependant jugea préférable de le rompre rapidement avec une autre question, détournant ainsi toutes pensées un peu trop noires sur le gris neutre des révisions.

« Mythologie maintenant. Comment s'appelle le Dieu de la mort et des Enfers sur le vieux continent ? »

« ... Odin ? » tenta Cloud, incertain.

La bouche de Zack se déforma inconsciemment en une grimace et Cloud comprit qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

« ... Non ? »

« Non... Tente encore une fois. » l'encouragea malgré tout son ami.

Cloud prit un instant pour réfléchir mais soupira bien vite.

« Non, rien à faire, je ne me souviens pas. »

« C'était Hades. »

Cloud jura à voix basse en baissant la tête. L'échec, aussi insignifiant pouvait-il être, lui était insupportable. Sans trop le laisser paraître devant Zack, Il s'en voulait affreusement de ne pas avoir été capable de répondre correctement. L'homme nota tout de même son dépit et le réconforta gentiment.

« Hey, ce n'est pas si grave. Une dernière. Comment s'appelle cette drogue aux capacités dopantes qui a tué un certain nombre de sportifs professionnels il y a dix ans ? »

« La mako. »

« C'est ça. Bravo, tu as presque fait un sans fautes ! » le félicita Zack.

« Presque... » releva Cloud.

« Je suis certain que tu tout ira bien. Au pire, tu n'auras _que_ dix-neuf sur vingt. Catastrophique, hein ? »

« Tu sais très bien que les questions seront plus pointues que ça à l'examen... »

« Et je sais très bien que tu peux t'en sortir à merveille. » rétorqua Zack et Cloud soupira, trop fatigué pour rentrer dans ce genre de débat avec son ami.

Balançant le bouquin au loin, Zack se redressa et enjoignit Cloud d'en faire autant.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire une pause maintenant. »

Voilà que cela recommençait. Une fois de plus incapable de résister à la bonne humeur de son compagnon et sa capacité remarquable à le décontracter dans n'importe quelles circonstances, Cloud se sentit sourire à son tour et se leva pour se retrouver à la hauteur de celui qui lui faisait un signe de main.

« Hm ? C'est nouveau ça. » nota alors ce dernier en apercevant un éclair bleu au milieu d'un déluge de mèches ensoleillées.

Il leva la main et écarta quelques unes d'entre elles pour dévoiler l'oreille gauche du blond. S'emparant de sa mâchoire à l'aide de deux doigts, il tourna sa tête sur le côté pour observer de près la petite boucle d'oreille qui ornait nouvellement son lobe. Cloud, qui s'était laissé faire docilement, s'expliqua sans croiser le bleu perçant posé sur lui.

« J'aimais bien la tienne, alors... je m'en suis achetée une identique... J'ai juste pris une couleur différente... »

Devant l'absence de réaction de son compagnon et un silence un peu trop long pour être normal, Cloud chercha cette fois-ci à rencontrer l'autre regard, histoire d'avoir un semblant de réponse ou une vague idée de ce que le brun pouvait être en train de penser de lui après ces mots.

« Zack... ? »

« Cloud, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? »

Cloud eut alors un sourire moqueur et lâcha un soupir sarcastique devant la réplique tandis que Zack libérait sa prise sur son menton.

« J'aime cette couleur, elle te va bien. Mince, si tu savais comme tu es craquant avec. Si elles ne le faisaient pas déjà, toutes les filles ne te lâcheront plus d'un pouce ! Tu l'as depuis quand ? »

« ... Depuis hier. »

« Répète moi-ça. »

« Quoi ? "Depuis hier" ? »

« Non, que tu aimais la mienne. Tu me trouves sexy avec ? »

Tout en posant sa question, la voix de Zack baissa à chaque mot prononcé pour se faire de plus en plus suggestive tandis qu'il faisait de même avec son cou, rapprochant graduellement sa tête de celle du blond.

« Hein ? »

Les lèvres de Zack semblaient vouloir faire connaissance avec le nouveau bijou car elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres de celui-ci et s'écartèrent doucement pour laisser passer un murmure.

« Serre-moi dans tes bras. »

« Quoi ? »

Le rire sincère de Zack chatouilla son oreille tandis qu'il répétait sa demande, pourtant claire, mais qui avait de quoi surprendre le plus jeune. Son rire brisant toute forme de sensualité et de sérieux, Cloud leva les yeux au ciel et passa ses mains autour de son dos. Se blottissant dans les bras de son compagnon, Zack nicha sa tête dans le cou qui se voilait d'épines inoffensives et y cacha un sourire béat, avant de souffler contre ce rideau caressant.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Rectification. Zack pouvait aussi faire des caprices mais ceux-ci valaient bien la peine d'être satisfaits, surtout quand vous désiriez secrètement la même chose. Il releva la tête pour faire face à Cloud qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une envie sans mesure. Tandis que les deux hommes se serraient un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, Zack prenait un soin particulier à se faire inquisiteur du côté de la bouche du blond et celui-ci apprécia les caresses qui lui étaient réservées, s'oubliant, se perdant un peu plus dans le baiser et son univers doré à chacune d'entre elles. Cependant, le bruit de la porte d'entrée claquant dans le couloir suivit d'une voix familière l'en tirèrent immédiatement, le ramenant brusquement entre les quatre murs de sa chambre.

« Cloud ! Zack ! Je suis de retour. » fredonna gaiement la voix d'un peu plus loin, derrière la porte qui les séparait du reste de l'appartement.

A contrecœur, les concernés brisèrent leur baiser et quittèrent les bras de l'autre.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant. Bon courage pour ton examen et la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, on pourra en profiter pour continuer là où on s'était arrêtés. » sourit Zack en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le clin d'œil qu'il ajouta à cette dernière réplique en disant long sur ce qu'il insinuait, Cloud ne put rien faire d'autre que rougir, planté au milieu de sa chambre comme un piquet à tomates. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur Zack et qu'il entendit celui-ci saluer sa mère qu'il se sentit terriblement stupide à rester ainsi aussi immobile qu'un pantin désarticulé. Secouant sa tête, il récupéra son bouquin sur son lit. Pourtant il devait l'admettre, voir Zack le rendait heureux au-delà de toutes espérances et savait lui faire oublier ses problèmes de santé. Alors il se fichait pas mal si ses joues murissaient souvent comme fraises au soleil ou si ses sourires amoureux pouvaient le rendre idiot. C'était sur ce petit nuage de bonheur que Zack et lui se fréquentaient depuis leur premier baiser un jour d'Avril, tout juste un mois plus tôt.

**x**

« Les cerisiers en fleurs sont magnifiques, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« Si. » approuva Cloud en levant son regard vers les beaux arbres.

Il faisait chaud en cet après-midi et les deux hommes se promenaient autour du lac après avoir donné, comme à leur habitude, des miettes de pain aux canards. Zack aurait aimé prendre la main de Cloud dans la sienne tandis qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre mais celle-ci se faisait fuyante à chacune de ses tentatives. Après plusieurs refus manifestes lors des premiers jours, le brun avait cessé d'insister. Dans le fond, il pouvait comprendre Cloud, recevoir des regards curieux n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plus grands désirs, bien au contraire. Alors il se contentait de marcher à ses côtés, appréciant sa simple présence en cette radieuse journée. Tous les arbres étaient désormais en fleurs ou parés de feuilles et le parc était encore plus peuplé d'enfants et de couples qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'aidait en rien à atténuer la raideur nettement perceptible chez le plus jeune. Curieusement, et c'était un constat qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il ressentait les choses différemment alors qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé aucune gêne à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre autrefois. Même si ce geste se faisait dans un coin où ils étaient généralement tranquilles, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les passants... de passer justement. Simplement, leur relation était différente et à présent que bien des choses s'étaient officialisées entre eux, la gêne était plus présente que jamais. Ravivant un brin de conversation, la voix de Zack se fit pépiante une fois de plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Juste être avec toi. » répondit Cloud en haussant des épaules.

La réponse raviva le rire du brun et Cloud se renfrogna, se rétractant un peu plus profondément dans sa coquille de susceptibilité. Un timide sourire l'en tira toutefois rapidement quand Zack lui souffla discrètement une phrase à l'oreille. Ils continuèrent leur marche pendant un moment, bavardant un peu, profitant simplement mais pleinement du bon air de cette journée, avant que Cloud ne quitte Zack pour rentrer chez lui à l'instant où le soleil déclinait derrière la colline.

La fin du printemps et l'été passèrent vite. Trop vite. Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient comme un couple, Zack passait plus souvent encore chez Cloud pour lui rendre visite et avait d'ailleurs profité des vacances pour passer absolument chacun des jours de l'été avec lui. La plupart du temps, ils passaient leurs journées entières au parc pour se quitter seulement au coucher du soleil, ou bien ils se réservaient du temps ensemble dans la chambre du blond. Zack avait été de nombreuses fois invité à rester dormir avec l'accord de madame Strife qui, inévitablement, se doutait de plus en plus qu'un pas avait été franchi entre son fils et lui. Puis généralement, une fois la lumière éteinte après son passage dans la chambre pour annoncer aux deux garçons qu'elle allait se coucher, Zack abandonnait son matelas au sol pour se faufiler sous les draps de son petit-ami et se blottissait contre lui pour dormir. Par chance, madame Strife n'avait pas pour habitude d'entrer dans la chambre le matin pour lever son fils. Les jours avaient défilé ainsi, heureux et allégés des craintes quotidiennes. Ils représentaient probablement pour Cloud les plus insouciants de sa vie. Celle-ci lui paraissait simple et joyeuse, comme si la mort n'avait jamais pesé au-dessus de sa tête ni hanté son esprit. Il goûtait purement et simplement au bonheur inestimable que lui offrait Zack par sa compagnie. Autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé la vie aussi belle et comprenait à présent ce que l'étudiant voulait dire par le fait qu'elle méritait d'être vécue. Loin de ses préoccupations et oublieux de ses problèmes cardiaques, il voulait simplement croire que ces beaux jours dureraient éternellement. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler que ce bonheur était compté et qu'ils devraient bientôt se séparer. Songer à ce moment lui serrait trop douloureusement le cœur, raison pour laquelle il préférait ne pas y penser. Il lui semblait bien plus réconfortant de se concentrer uniquement sur cette merveilleuse personne qu'était Zack, pour éviter d'affronter la dure réalité.

Depuis bien longtemps également, une faveur n'osait pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Celle de pouvoir se faire une idée de ce à quoi ressemblait le logement de son ami à son tour. Le jour où il était enfin parvenu à faire sa demande, celui-ci l'avait déclinée. Le fait qu'il logeait une chambre d'étudiant qu'il ne prenait pas souvent la peine de ranger lui donnait tout sauf l'envie que Cloud se retrouve comprimé dans cet environnement étroit et plutôt crasseux en plus d'être vétuste. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cloud y tenait tant, il n'y avait absolument rien d'intéressant à y voir. C'était une petite chambre banale, comme toutes les autres. Le jeune homme avait cependant prétexté qu'il désirait connaître le lieu où il dormait et vivait, alors Zack avait fini par accepter et promis de lui faire visiter son exigu "chez lui" le temps d'un après-midi.

« Tu vois ? Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel. » le taquina le brun sur un ton de _je te l'avais dit_.

Cloud agita doucement la tête pour dénier son ami.

« Au contraire. C'est bien comme ça que je me l'imaginais. » constata-t-il en laissant vagabonder son regard pour le poser sur chaque recoin de la pièce avant de se retourner vers son ami, toujours sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre.

Il fallait dire que l'endroit était en effet réellement minuscule et étroit. La pièce avait été arrangée par un esprit pratique, cela allait sans dire. Elle avait été conçue pour ne pouvoir accueillir ni plus ni moins qu'un lit, une commode, un placard, un évier, une chaise et une petite table entre ses quatre murs. Cloud fut donc contraint de s'asseoir sur le lit pour laisser Zack entrer, d'autant plus que comme celui-ci l'avait mis en garde, l'endroit était pour le moins dérangé. Des magazines s'empilaient sur la table et au pied du lit; de vieilles cassettes, des CD et des jeux vidéos bloquaient le passage vers la petite télé posée à terre dans un autre coin de la pièce et les vêtements du jeune homme traînaient sur et sous le lit. Il y avait même un caleçon qui pendait sur le dossier de la chaise adaptée à la petite table. Tout comme s'il recevait une jeune demoiselle dans son antre, Zack rit nerveusement et retira rapidement l'objet compromettant pour le balancer sous le lit où se trouvait déjà la plupart des autres sous-vêtements. Cloud ne cacha pas un discret sourire en coin, amusé par le peu de soin que prenait Zack pour ranger ses affaires, en particulier les plus intimes.

« Comme je savais que tu allais venir aujourd'hui, j'ai quand même rangé un peu. » rougit ce dernier.

« ... Rangé ? » Cloud haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, j'ai fait mon lit, empilé les bouquins et fourré mes vêtements sous mon lit pour qu'on puisse circuler à deux... Mais en m'habillant ce matin, j'ai oublié de m'occuper de ceux que je portais hier. » expliqua Zack en se frottant la nuque.

Cloud le fixa d'abord comme un poisson rouge qui venait de redécouvrir son bocal après les quelques secondes de mémoire lui étant accordé, avant de se tenir les côtes pour retenir tant bien que mal un fou-rire, ce qui extirpa un large sourire à son petit-ami.

« Impressionnant, hein ? »

Zack s'assit auprès de lui sur son lit.

« Très impressionnant, Zack. » le félicita Cloud en cachant derrière deux doigts une bouche un peu trop souriante.

« Tu te moques de moi, hein ? » ne se vexa pas pour autant Zack tandis qu'il se rapprochait du petit malin.

« On n'a simplement pas tout à fait la même notion du rangement. »

Zack fit semblant de prendre un air hautain puis cala son dos sur le mur contre lequel était coincé le lit pour ramener ses pieds sur celui-ci.

« Mis à part le léger désordre, ça te plaît ?

Cloud hocha de la tête et s'intéressa aux bibelots éparpillés sur la table de nuit de son ami. Intrigué par l'un des objets, il s'approcha un peu plus et le prit entre ses doigts avant de tourner et retourner la babiole pour l'observer sous tous ses angles.

« C'est un vieux briquet qui vient de ma région. » expliqua Zack, amusé par la confusion qui se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme face à cette curiosité.

« Vraiment ? Il ressemble à une grenouille... »

« C'est bien là tout l'intérêt. » rit doucement Zack dans son coin.

« Tu... fumes ? »

La question n'avait rien d'accusateur, Cloud cherchait visiblement à en savoir plus sur un fait qu'il n'avait encore jamais observé chez son ami. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait jamais remarqué une odeur de tabac dans les vêtements du brun ou dans leurs baisers, ni ne l'avait jamais vu tirer la moindre cigarette. Tout du moins quand il était avec lui. S'il fumait, cela devait être assez rarement.

« Je fumais autrefois... J'ai arrêté il y a un an. Ça m'arrive quand même de m'allumer une cigarette comme ça, de temps en temps... mais c'est devenu vraiment exceptionnel. Je ne veux plus replonger là-dedans... »

Cloud acquiesça d'un lent mouvement de tête et reposa avec soin l'objet sur la petite table. Alors que Zack venait de lui révéler un passage probablement pénible de sa vie durant lequel il avait dû se battre avec l'envie de fumer, il réalisait qu'il connaissait peu de choses finalement sur son passé et ceci lui donnait un désagréable sentiment d'égoïsme de sa part. La plupart du temps, c'était en effet Zack qui posait des questions sur sa vie et il y répondait parce qu'il savait que cela lui faisait plaisir d'en apprendre plus sur sa personne, sur la vie qu'il avait mené jusqu'à présent. Toutefois, il se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'en savait lui-même que très peu sur Zack. Il n'avait même jamais éprouvé le besoin de savoir. Or maintenant qu'il venait d'avoir connaissance de ce fait, il comprenait un peu mieux ce que pouvait ressentir l'autre homme quand il lui posait des questions. Il voulait à présent le connaître mieux aussi, savoir où il avait grandi et comment, ce qu'il avait fait avant d'arriver ici, comment était sa famille, ce qu'elle faisait, s'il la voyait souvent, quel genre de petit garçon il avait pu être... Tout. Autant un nombre incalculable de questions lui brûlait les lèvres, autant il n'osait pas les poser. Chercher ainsi à mieux connaître les autres lui avait toujours été quelque chose de difficile. Bien sûr, pour la plupart des gens, il s'en fichait complètement mais pour Zack c'était différent. Seulement, il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir demander cela maintenant. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Comment allait-il le prendre ? La curiosité le rongeait malgré tout bien trop alors il se lança, sans la moindre assurance.

« Z... Zack ? »

Son attention piquée, Zack tourna la tête pour la reporter entièrement sur l'inhabituelle présence à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

« Hm ? Cloudy ? »

« Ta famille... Parle-m'en. ... S'il te plaît."

Un sourire ému se dessina alors sur les lèvres du locataire des lieux qui tapota la place libre à ses côtés pour faire signe à son ami de le rejoindre contre le mur. Cloud s'exécuta, se cala contre le pan de plâtre, replia un genoux pour y poser son coude et laissa tomber sa joue contre la paume de sa main tout en observant Zack entamer son récit.

« Il était une fois... la famille Fair. » commença-t-il en couvant d'affection un point invisible du plafond.

« Ma mère est une très jolie femme qui commande tout à la maison. Elle peut se montrer très sévère et sait diriger avec poigne mon père. Mais il ne faut pas s'y laisser prendre, elle est aussi très douce et très gentille. »

Sans quitter son point des yeux, Zack ajouta en riant.

« Je ne compte plus par contre le nombre de fessées que j'ai pu recevoir d'elle quand je jouais dans la boue ou me bagarrais avec d'autres enfants. »

Puis, glissant avec apaisement ses paupières sur ses yeux, il poursuivit.

« Elle aime cuisiner et le plat qu'elle préfère nous faire ce sont les muffins à l'orange. Elle connaît tout un tas de berceuses, dont une qu'elle m'a tant chanté quand j'étais petit que je la connais par coeur. Ses fleurs préférées, ce sont les coquelicots et tous les étés dans la maison on peut voir des vases remplis de ces fleurs décorer chaque pièce. Elle a rencontré mon père à l'âge de vingt-trois ans puis est tombée amoureuse de lui quand il l'aida à jouer les nourrices pour une amie. Mon père est un ancien marin qui s'est reconverti dans l'informatique. Il est plutôt grand et costaud mais doux comme un agneau. Incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, il obéit toujours à ma mère comme un petit chien. Il aime le Scotch et les muffins à l'orange de maman mais par dessus tout, il a une grande passion pour les maquettes de bateaux. Il en fabrique lui-même dans son atelier avec du bois et de la peinture. Il est tombé amoureux de maman au premier regard et c'est en proposant de l'aider un après-midi pour garder des enfants qu'ils se sont dit _les_ mots. Deux ans après, ils se sont mariés. Elle en avait vingt-cinq, il en avait vingt-six. Un an plus tard naquit leur fils. Un vilain petit garnement qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui leur en fit voir de toutes les couleurs. Tellement insupportable qu'il resta d'ailleurs fils unique. Il refusa d'entrer dans l'école spécialisée que lui destinaient ses parents et fugua à l'âge de dix-sept ans où il rejoignit cette belle ville et se fit rapidement des amis. Puis il intégra l'université de son choix tout en accumulant les petits boulots et les virées entre amis. Il connut un certain nombre de filles avec lesquelles il apprécia passer du bon temps mais aucune de ces relations ne fut vraiment sérieuses. Et puis il apporta un peu plus d'importance à ses études et découvrit un magnifique jardin public nommé le Square Phoebus dans lequel il apprécia passer du temps, tout simplement parce qu'il le trouvait beau, calme, reposant et rempli de joie et de soleil, même les jours de pluie. Alors il prit la décision de s'y rendre tous les dimanches et devint rapidement ami avec les canards et un certain nombre de personnes qui profitaient elles aussi du parc. Enfin, un jour il fit la connaissance de la plus triste personne qu'il avait encore jamais rencontrée dans ce jardin. Alors il prit la décision de lui parler et par cette initiative, il apprit à la connaître. Elle-même lui fit comprendre le véritable sens de _ces_ mots et aujourd'hui, il sait qu'il a trouvé le seul être avec lequel il veut passer tout son temps, parce qu'il est sincère, qu'il possède des yeux à l'intérieur desquels on peut se perdre longtemps, que ses rires sont les plus ravissantes mélodies de ce monde et surtout parce qu'il l'aime comme _ces _mots n'étaient jamais sortis pour personne d'autre que pour lui. »

Lorsque Zack eut fini, il rouvrit les yeux et les tourna en direction de Cloud. Son sourire avait disparu mais son regard à lui tout seul était bien suffisant pour comprendre qu'il était en train de lui adresser silencieusement _les_ mots dont il parlait. Lorsque son ami se mit à rire gentiment de son embarras, Cloud réalisa seulement à quel point ses joues étaient brûlantes. Il n'osait pas imaginer le spectacle qu'il avait pu offrir à Zack avec ces couleurs, ni même le regard médusé que son visage avait probablement dû porter. Il détourna alors la tête sur le côté et Zack fut tenté de le taquiner quand il demanda soudainement.

« Et tes parents ? Tu ne les as plus revus depuis... ? »

Le jeune adulte était on ne peut plus sérieux et Zack ne sut quoi penser ni répondre durant quelques secondes. Bien vite cependant, il comprit ce qui devait passer par la petite tête blonde et il retrouva le sourire. Comme bien souvent, Cloud se faisait du soucis pour lui et il fallait savoir voir au-delà de ses paroles pour le comprendre. Touché par son adorable attitude, il s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Si, je les ai revus. J'ai fugué pour vivre ma vie avant d'être majeur mais j'ai rapidement repris contact avec eux. Je leur envoie régulièrement des lettres et il m'arrive de retourner chez moi pour les revoir. »

« Ils ne t'en ont pas voulu ? »

« Si. Beaucoup même. Ma mère m'a reproché mon attitude en me disant à quel point ils s'étaient inquiétés, comme j'avais agis de manière complètement immature, patati, patata. Mais les choses se sont arrangées depuis. J'ai même passé Noël avec eux il y a deux ans. »

Cloud hocha doucement la tête d'un air compréhensif, apparaissant un peu rasséréné.

« Tu t'en fais pour mes parents ? »

Il était vrai que ce que lui avait raconté Zack sur sa famille lui avait fait un peu de peine quand il lui avait dit avoir fugué. Malgré cela, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir posé cette question sur sa famille. Cela lui donnait comme le sentiment de s'être un peu plus rapproché de lui désormais.

« Non. J'aurais juste... trouvé ça triste. Si vous vous étiez perdus de vue je veux dire. » s'expliqua-t-il.

« C'est vrai... D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas en conflit avec mes parents. Je les aime autant que je suppose qu'ils m'aiment, c'est juste que je ne voulais plus vivre avec eux. Je voulais m'en détacher, vivre ma vie de mon côté. J'étais encore plus foufou que ça à l'époque. »

Un léger sourire amusé trouva instinctivement sa place sur le visage de Cloud face aux derniers mots et Zack lui tapota gentiment la tête.

« T'en fais pas pour eux. Je comprends ce que tu ressens... Ton père vous a quittés tôt toi et ta mère alors tu as peur qu'on se fâche au risque de ne plus jamais revoir les personnes qui nous sont chères... »

« Je pense simplement que c'est triste de partir sans avoir pu dire ce qu'on ressentait réellement pour quelqu'un... »

Le ton dérivait inévitablement vers des sujets noirs et ce n'était pas bon du tout pour le moral de son ami. Zack chercha alors à ramener la bonne humeur et un joli sourire sur le visage de celui qui partageait, pour une fois, sa chambre. Pas de tristesse dans son appartement ! Il devrait en faire une maxime.

« Booon. C'est l'heure de goû-ter ! »

« Huh ? »

« Oui, oui. J'ai acheté des barquettes ! » s'exclama Zack.

« Des barquettes ? »

« Enfin ? Tu connais pas les barquettes ? »

Zack sauta du lit, tendit le bras pour ouvrir son placard et en sortit un emballage cartonné. Il revint ensuite sur le lit sous le regard très curieux de Cloud et ouvrit le paquet pour en sortir des génoises en forme de petites barques, recouvertes par ce qui avait l'allure d'une gelée à la fraise.

« Mon père adorait m'en acheter quand j'étais petit à cause de leur forme de canot. » expliqua Zack. « Bon, je te propose un jeu. Une bataille navale et chaque bateau coulé équivaut à une barquette gagnée, okay ? »

« ... D'accord. » sourit Cloud.

Ensemble, ils commencèrent donc à jouer, assis dos à dos sur le lit. Sur leurs genoux se trouvait leur feuille de papier quadrillée respective, dont quelques cases avaient été rayées au crayon pour désigner l'emplacement des navires.

« E-3. » se hasarda Zack.

« Rien. B-5 ? »

« Rah, encore coulé. Mais comment tu fais ? » bouda-t-il en constatant que Cloud venait déjà de lui torpiller son troisième navire alors que sa propre récolte ne se résumait qu'à des cases vides. « Tu ne triches pas au moins ? »

« Nope. A moi la barquette, Zack. » lui rappela Cloud d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

L'étudiant protesta un peu en marmonnements inaudibles mais céda le biscuit, soustrait du petit tas qu'il s'était constitué de son côté pour ses propres navires. Il ne lui en restait désormais plus qu'un.

Quelques instants plus tard, bien que Zack réussit tout de même à lui couler un bateau sur quatre, la victoire revint sans grandes surprises à Cloud. Les génoises restantes furent partagées entre eux et Zack s'attarda un moment sur la dernière encore intacte.

« Cloud ? »

« Hm. »

« On partage ? »

« Si tu veux... »

Zack cassa le gâteau en deux et tendit l'autre moitié à son ami, qui l'avala en une seconde. Les bosses formées par la bouche pleine sur ses joues lui donnèrent soudain une idée et il lança aussitôt :

« Le premier qui rit a perdu ! »

« Quel âge as-tu, Zack ? » soupira Cloud.

« Oh, tu ne peux pas refuser de jouer à ça avec moi. » lui sourit vivement Zack après avoir enfin avalé son quatre-heure.

Cloud soupira longuement.

« Très bien. Mais tu n'as aucune chance de gagner. »

« Vraiment ? » s'amusa Zack en commençant à faire des grimaces, toutes plus originales les unes que les autres.

Cloud ferma aussitôt les yeux mais les sons loufoques qui lui parvinrent par la suite ne lui facilitèrent pas la tâche et sa bouche se remplit de hoquets de plus en plus difficiles à contenir.

« Cloud, si tu ne fais rien de ton côté, je vais gagner ! » le menaça Zack.

« Aucune chance. » rétorqua Cloud, reprenant à ces mots tout son sérieux.

Zack ne se découragea pas pour autant et se rapprocha tout doucement du jeune homme pour lui chatouiller les côtes.

« Ah ! Non, Zack ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » protesta celui-ci.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas le droit de fermer les yeux. » sourit Zack de son côté.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ouvre les yeux mais tu arrêtes ÇA ! » abdiqua Cloud sur le point d'exploser de rire.

Le polisson s'éloigna et le jeune adulte rouvrit les yeux, de légers tremblements encore perceptibles sur le coin de ses lèvres et ceux-ci ne furent pas tenter de diminuer quand, au lieu de trouver des grimaces, il fut simplement accueilli par une face un peu trop sévère pour être crédible sur le visage du brun. En particulier à un tel moment.

« Ah... ah... ! J'ai gagné ! » triompha Zack quand Cloud se laissa terrasser par une cascade de joyeux éclats.

« Une façade stoïque ne te va pas du tout. » se défendit Cloud en riant doucement.

Lorsque les quelques secousses qui agitaient encore son corps se dissipèrent enfin entièrement, il sourit de nouveau en se retournant vers Zack et celui-ci bondit inopinément sur ses lèvres en agrippant ses joues entre ses deux mains. Pris par surprise, Cloud écarquilla d'abord les yeux devant la soudaineté du mouvement. Il se laissa cependant bien vite emporter par le baiser et se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le dos, les lèvres de Zack dans son cou, l'une de ses mains se faufilant sous le coton pour s'allonger contre son abdomen tandis que l'autre emprisonnait ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, les épinglant à l'oreiller.

« Za... » soupira de plaisir son captif.

Rapidement, les bouches se retrouvèrent et Zack libéra les mains prisonnières qui glissèrent aussitôt sur les épaules du brun, avant de s'enrouler voluptueusement autour de son cou, comme l'aurait fait la queue d'un fauve au moment de se pelotonner en boule. Avec langueur, ils prirent le temps d'apprécier la présence étrangère pressée au-dessus de leur menton. Puis, de baisers passionnés à piqures furtives, de caresses de papillons à longues et lentes pauses dans la bouche de l'autre, ils enchaînaient tendres contacts sur profondes connexions sans jamais se lasser des lèvres de l'autre.

« Je t'aime... » souffla finalement Zack contre le front du blond après s'être résolu à quitter le délicieux velours qu'il prenait toujours autant de plaisir à savourer.

L'instant d'après, aussi naturellement qu'ils se seraient resserrés autour des bras de Cloud pour empêcher le vent de les faire frémir, ses doigts se firent téméraires et partirent furtivement à l'aventure pour s'attarder du côté d'une ceinture dont la boucle, toujours bien close, n'avait jamais cessé de les narguer. Encore un peu étourdi après la vague de baisers échangés, Cloud prit peu à peu conscience que l'on tricotait au niveau de son pantalon. On venait plus exactement de déboucler sa ceinture. Il leva alors les yeux sur le cou qui reposait contre sa joue.

« Zack ? »

« Hm ? » marmonna l'autre homme sans prendre la peine de quitter les cheveux dont son nez s'enivrait du parfum, ni même d'ordonner à ses doigts de quitter leur tâche.

« Tu es en train de défaire mon pantalon. » lui fit posément noter Cloud, dont le calme et l'indifférence étaient presque terrifiantes.

Sait-on jamais, il valait mieux prévenir le propre auteur d'un tel geste de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Juste au cas où. Histoire de le mettre au courant. Tout de même.

« Je sais. » souffla contre la chevelure sable le responsable de la chute du vêtement.

Arrêtant tous mouvements, il se laissa doucement tomber contre lui et nicha sa tête dans un cou panaché d'aiguilles fauves.

« J'ai juste envie... d'aller plus loin avec toi... » murmura-t-il contre la peau nacrée.

« Maintenant ? »

La voix de Cloud était curieusement enrouée lorsqu'il posa sa question et le petit rire qui s'infiltra dans les oreilles du jeune homme n'encouragea pas ses couleurs à se faire plus discrètes.

« A ton avis ? » rit gentiment Zack. « En fait, ça fait depuis longtemps que j'en ai envie mais oui, là, maintenant... » Zack se redressa un peu au-dessus de Cloud pour lui caresser la joue. « Et puis, on est tranquilles ici... »

« Oui... » approuva Cloud dans un murmure, sans vraiment réaliser qu'il parlait, ni même qu'il s'adressait à la chaise de Zack tandis que celui-ci replongeait dans son cou.

Bientôt perdu dans un flot de pensées et d'émotions trop nombreuses pour avoir encore conscience du monde extérieur, Cloud dit au revoir à la chambre de Zack et oublia ses problèmes de santé, oublia tout. En fermant les yeux, il resserra ses bras autour du dos de l'être aimé et se cambra contre lui dans un frémissement de plaisir. Emporté par l'élan de l'aîné, il se fit peluche docile et se retrouva à flotter à l'intérieur d'une bulle qui ne comportait que deux choses : Zack et un nombre affolant de sensations qui faisaient battre son coeur fragile à un rythme terriblement enivrant, au point qu'il ne s'était jamais autant senti en vie qu'en ce moment précis.

Dans la petite chambre, des vêtements tombèrent un à un pour rejoindre ceux déjà présents au pied du lit, de timides gémissements s'élevèrent lentement et des mains s'agrippèrent aux draps tandis que d'autres se raccrochaient à des épaules. Un cri muet tendit une gorge et fut bientôt remplacé par le soupir chargé de passion d'un prénom. Pendant que la chambre se remplissait de discrets halètements, une pile de magazine s'effondra sur le sol sous les balancements du lit, aidés par un violent mouvement du pied contre les bouquins empilés. Des doigts quant à eux se refermèrent sur le dos de l'autre pour ne jamais laisser partir sa chaleur. Jamais.

**x**

« ... Tu te nourris bien au moins ? Tu prends bien soin de toi là-bas ? »

« Mais oui maman. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tout va bien. »

« C'est dommage que tu ne sois resté qu'un weekend, on aimerait te voir plus souvent. »

« Je vous écris et vous téléphone régulièrement, ce n'est pas suffisant ? Je suis occupé moi aussi tu sais. »

« Je sais mais... »

« Oh, maman... »

Zack s'avança de quelques pas pour retrouver le paillasson de la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi et embrasser sa mère sur le front.

« Je suis désolé. »

La vigoureuse brune aux traits gracieux secoua doucement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave... Tu es juste... si loin de nous là-bas... »

Si son visage souriait, le fond de ses prunelles marines ne pouvait mentir et révélait une profonde déception agrémentée d'inquiétude. Zack n'était pas sans ignorer que ses parents, et en particulier sa mère, se faisaient toujours du soucis pour lui tandis qu'il vivait sa vie seul, loin d'eux, refusant toute aide de leur part. Voir cette goutte de chagrin dans les yeux de sa mère lui serra douloureusement le cœur. S'il avait toujours agi comme bon lui semblait, il supportait difficilement de leur faire de la peine. Il tenta un mot réconfortant mais elle le devança.

« Et sinon, ce jeune homme dont tu nous avais parlé ? »

Pris de court, les préoccupations de Zack furent rapidement balayées au loin et tout son esprit ne se tourna plus que sur un beau blond.

« Hûn. Je vous le présenterai dès que je le pourrai. Je lui ai déjà parlé du voyage, à sa mère aussi et tous les deux sont d'accord pour qu'il vienne passer quelques jours chez nous cet hiver. Après, tout dépend de son état de santé... »

« Une maladie du cœur, c'est ça ? »

« Oui... » répondit Zack du bout des lèvres, la terre battue à ses pieds pour seule vue. « Je dois y aller maintenant. Tu diras au revoir à papa pour moi. Prenez soin de vous. » reprit-il cependant en lui faisant un signe de la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà en courant.

Sa mère soupira amplement dans l'ouverture de la porte, le regard éminemment triste.

« Zack... La dernière chose qui devait lui arriver était bien de s'attacher à un garçon malade et de s'engager dans une relation au futur aussi fragile... As-tu seulement conscience du mal que tu es en train de te faire et de la souffrance que tu vas endurer mon chéri ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux... »

« Et si cette relation le rendait justement heureux ? Lui mais aussi ce jeune homme malade. Tu ne peux pas les priver de leur bonheur. » la contredit le timbre masculin qui venait de surgir abruptement dans son dos.

La femme soupira de nouveau.

« Je sais bien, seulement... Toute cette histoire se finira forcément par des larmes... »

**x**

« Ah ! Et là, c'était le jour où tu avais trouvé un nid d'oiseau et ses œufs par terre, tu te souviens ? Tu avais insisté pour remettre le nid dans l'arbre alors je t'avais aidé à y grimper et en redescendant, une branche s'était cassée sous ton pied. Tu as fait une chute de trois mètres, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Heureusement, tu t'en es simplement tiré avec quelques bleus sur les fesses, rien de plus. »

« Difficile d'oublier ça. Il faisait très chaud en plus ce jour là... »

« Hum, je t'avais arrosé avec l'eau du lac, tu avais les cheveux tout mouillés et tu ressemblais à un chat paniqué pendant que tu rageais en me jurant que j'allais te payer ça. » rit gaiement Zack en se remémorant la scène.

« Je l'ai eu ma vengeance. Quand je t'ai poussé dans l'eau. » sourit fièrement Cloud en retour.

« C'est vrai. » sourit à son tour Zack. « Et ça t'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup fait rire. » lui poussa-t-il un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. « C'est cette photo là, tu vois ? On a tous les deux les cheveux mouillés dessus. »

Zack tourna une nouvelle page de l'album qu'il avait ramené avec lui à l'appartement Strife. Lizzy se trouvait sur son lieu de travail et les deux garçons se remémoraient des souvenirs de l'année précédente en regardant les clichés que Zack avait pris d'eux quand ils se retrouvaient au parc. Malgré toutes ces belles images qui s'étendaient devant leur nez, Cloud soupira.

« Le parc me manque... »

Zack baissa les yeux tristement. Ils étaient en plein milieu de l'automne et cette année, la saison se montrait plus humide et pluvieuse que jamais. L'eau du lac avait à plusieurs reprises débordé et pour cette raison, le square avait été fermé au public.

« A moi aussi, Cloud... Mais je te promets que dès que les beaux jours reviendront, on ira de nouveau ensemble, d'accord ? » tenta-t-il de le réconforter.

« Hm. »

Cloud n'avait pas l'air plus convaincu que cela, ce qui remplit de faiblesse le fier brun. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne période pour revoir ces photos... Pourtant, le jeune homme souriait lorsqu'il posait ses yeux dessus...

« Merci pour ces souvenirs, Zack. »

« Je les ai faites tirer en double, donc cet album est pour toi. »

« Merci. » sourit une nouvelle fois le blond et Zack se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose d'avoir apporté son album aujourd'hui.

Soudain, Cloud porta une main à sa poitrine et Zack s'alarma aussitôt. Son ami montrait des difficultés à respirer et sembla tout à coup pris d'asphyxie. Ce qui ressemblait à des râles saccadés, rapides et visiblement pénibles se succédaient hors d'une bouche qui cherchait à faire rentrer de l'air dans des poumons en manque. Ce violent malaise confirma les craintes de Zack qui fut pris de panique.

« Cloud ? Cloud ! J'appelle les urgences, tiens bon ! » s'écria-t-il immédiatement en le soutenant pour l'allonger sur le lit.

Cependant, Cloud retint son geste en secouant violemment de la tête et en s'agrippant à l'une des épaules du brun pour éviter de se retrouver sur le dos. Il chercha à s'expliquer mais de sa bouche ne sortait rien d'autre que de l'air et sa voix semblait s'éteindre en miaulements étouffés au fond de sa gorge. Cherchant à contenir son affolement, Zack resta auprès de Cloud et bien que l'envie le démangeait d'appeler les secours, ou au moins Lizzy, il obéit et tenta de rassurer le jeune homme autant qu'il tenta de se rassurer lui-même.

« N'essaye pas de parler, calme-toi. »

« _Il faudrait d'abord que je me calme moi-même_ » pensa-t-il, incapable de détacher un regard épouvanté de son ami qui luttait pour de l'air entre ses bras.

Le souffrant leva un bras et pointa du doigt sa commode. Enfin, il réussit à mettre suffisamment de force dans sa voix pour se faire entendre. Bien que faible, enrouée et entrecoupée de longues bouffées d'air qui provoquaient un horrible son rauque, elle était tout de même enfin présente.

« Les... Les gélules... bleues.... Dans le tiroir... »

« D'accord. »

Zack se précipita vers le petit meuble, fouilla comme un dément dans le tiroir, fit tomber plusieurs papiers sur le sol dans sa précipitation et perdit un temps fou à repérer ce qu'il cherchait parmi les nombreux autres cachets, comprimés et divers autres médicaments aux couleurs variées. Du rouge, du jaune, du vert, en veux-tu ? En voilà. Lorsqu'il put enfin mettre la main sur ces précieuses capsules bleues, il retourna en un éclair auprès de Cloud. Puis il quitta la chambre avec la même vélocité, s'empara d'un verre dans la cuisine et ouvrit le robinet pour le remplir d'eau. S'il ne faisait pas vite, Cloud allait manquer d'air et étouffer. Retournant auprès de son malade en faisant bien attention de ne pas renverser de l'eau tout en se dépêchant, il s'assit auprès de lui, le soutint en passant un bras derrière son dos et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Cloud but avidement une gorgée et le médicament, déjà sur sa langue, fila bien vite au fond de sa gorge avant de disparaître dans son estomac. Le jeune homme toussa violemment après avoir avalé la capsule et Zack tapota un peu dans son dos. Le blond avait toujours du mal à gorger ses poumons d'oxygène et dut prendre de grosses bouffées d'air mais sa respiration s'était déjà un peu stabilisée.

« C'est... c'est normal... Ça m'arrive parfois... de manquer d'air... comme ça... » tenta de s'expliquer Cloud maintenant que sa voix avait repris un ton un peu plus naturel et qu'il avait recouvré un rythme respiratoire plus régulier.

« Chut. » souffla Zack en le berçant dans ses bras. « Ne parle pas. »

« ... Zack ? Je... Je dois rester... assis... pour respirer... plus facilement... Pose-moi... sur une chaise... » continua cependant Cloud.

« ... D'accord. »

Zack passa donc un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune et un autre sous ses jambes pour le transporter sur la chaise la plus proche, celle de son bureau.

« Ça va aller ? » s'enquit encore le brun, toujours un peu inquiet.

Cloud le rassura en hochant de la tête positivement bien que ses inspirations se faisaient toujours aussi bruyantes. Ce n'était que lorsque Zack se retrouvait aussi brutalement poussé devant sa maladie qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de la gravité de celle-ci et s'il tentait actuellement de le cacher devant son petit-ami, la crainte de le perdre brusquement compressait douloureusement son cœur.

« Ça va aller. »

**x**

Derrière la petite fenêtre de la chambre du brun, les gouttes de pluie cognaient, frappaient, malmenaient les carreaux, couverts d'une fine couche de saleté, elle-même recouverte d'un fragile voile de buée. Le bruit qu'elles faisaient en s'abattant ainsi avec violence remplissait d'un agréable son la pièce presque silencieuse du jeune étudiant. Quand les soupirs qui accompagnaient ce doux orchestre s'évanouirent, il ne resta plus que le son du vent et de la pluie pour remplir les oreilles des deux occupants de la chambre. Coincé contre Zack dans un lit un peu trop étroit pour deux personnes, Cloud reprenait calmement sa respiration. Alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement pour se redresser et quitter le matelas, Zack posa une main sur son bras.

« Bouge pas, j'y vais. »

Ceci dit, l'agile forme nue quitta les draps, enjamba le corps de son ami et une fois que ses pieds eurent retrouvé le froid lino de sa chambre, il s'accroupit devant le sac de Cloud et en ressortit un flacon dont il dévissa le bouchon avant de faire tomber deux gélules dans le creux de sa paume. Puis il s'empara d'un gobelet dans le petit placard au-dessus de sa penderie et le plaça dans le petit évier de sa chambre pour le remplir d'eau. Il revint ensuite vers Cloud qui se redressa en position assise pour accepter le verre et les deux gélules que lui tendait son compagnon. Pendant que Cloud avalait ses médicaments, Zack se faufila de nouveau sous les draps et se mit sur un coude pour soutenir sa tête et regarder la peau de son petit-ami se tendre et se détendre sous le passage du liquide qui glissait dans sa gorge. Depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune homme, il avait rapidement appris qu'après toutes formes d'efforts entraînant un essoufflement, il devait aider son cœur trop faible à oxygéner plus rapidement tout son corps. Pour cette raison, Cloud emmenait partout avec lui ses médicaments. Sans oublier ceux dont il avait besoin en cas de complications et ceux qu'il se devait de prendre quotidiennement pour que son cœur garde un rythme soutenu. En réalité, Zack savait que Cloud prenait des tonnes de médicaments différents tout le long de la journée mais d'après ce que lui avait dit le blond, cela ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'autrefois. S'il avait pu avoir le sentiment qu'on le droguait complètement les premiers temps, il avait fini par en prendre l'habitude, c'était devenu son pain quotidien. D'autant plus que le nombre qu'on lui en prescrivait augmentait chaque année un peu plus. Zack admirait énormément Cloud pour supporter tout cela. Même si ce dernier n'avait pas le choix, cela restait difficile à vivre et il avait fini par se résigner et oublier cette contrainte, par l'accepter, tout simplement. Enfin, Cloud posa son verre sur la table de nuit et se recoucha lentement en inspirant longuement pour reprendre son souffle, après avoir bu d'une seule gorgée toute son eau. Zack sourit en passant un bras autour de la taille du blond et en le ramenant contre lui. Toujours sur un coude, il joua un peu avec les mèches qui se collaient contre sa nuque et son front avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu avais soif ? »

Cloud se contenta de faire "oui" de la tête et posa la tête contre le bras dont l'extrémité jouait avec ses cheveux.

« Il a encore beaucoup plu aujourd'hui. Il faut espérer que le parc sera ouvert dimanche prochain... » regretta Zack en observant sa lucarne gentiment fouettée par la pluie.

« Hm. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? »

« Je m'en fiche... »

« Cloud ? » s'étonna-t-il devant le peu de conversation que lui offrait le blond en ce début de soirée. Il rapporta son attention sur le jeune homme contre lui pour croiser des yeux clos et un sourire divin.

« Hey, si tu es fatigué, il vaut mieux que je te ramène chez toi maintenant... »

« ... Il pleut. »

« Et ? »

« Et la pluie, ça mouille. »

Zack poussa gentiment un petit nuage de buée hors de ses lèvres arquées. Ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un soupir d'exaspération prenait plutôt ici la forme d'une plaisante résignation face à ce trait de caractère qu'il affectionnait tant. C'était quand leurs dialogues prenaient ce genre de tournure qu'il aimait l'asticoter. Il ne fit pas de ce moment une exception.

« Tss, mais quel petit chat avons-nous là ? » tapota-t-il légèrement son bras du doigt.

« Zack... » maugréa Cloud pour toutes réponses.

« Petit Chat ? »

« Je ne suis pas un "petit chat". »

« Et qui a peur d'être tout mouillé ? »

« Shhi ! » feula le félin.

« Tu vois ? Un vrai chat ! »

« Hé bien le chat n'aime pas la pluie et est fatigué de t'entendre. » marmonna Cloud contre le matelas après s'être retourné sur le ventre pour s'affaler comme une crêpe sur le lit.

Zack secoua la tête avec complaisance.

« Tu n'aimes pas le soleil, tu n'aimes pas la pluie... Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? »

Cloud sourit alors en se remémorant une vieille discussion et murmura à la chambre plus qu'à Zack lui-même.

« Les glaces. »

« Et moi, tu m'aimes ? » se fit caresse la voix de l'autre derrière son oreille.

« Peut-être... »

« Assurément. » La brise chatouilleuse se transforma en baiser contre son lobe. « Ce n'est pas si mal la pluie non plus. C'est même très sympa. » reprit la voix après s'être éloignée de lui.

« Tu iras faire mumuse sous la pluie tout seul alors. »

« Cloud... Tu sais, même sous la pluie on peut trouver un rayon de soleil. »

« Tu la tiens de qui cette phrase ? »

« De moi ! » Zack bomba son torse en pointant fièrement un pouce vers son gosier.

« M'étonne pas. » se fit de plus en plus sarcastique le blondinet, appréciant à son tour le jeu qui se tenait derrière leurs piques.

« Mais j'ai raison. »

« 'Kay. »

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? Je te ramène chez toi ? » s'enquit le plus âgé sans oublier ses perspectives premières.

« ... Je suis fatigué... »

« Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas dormir ici dans ce cas ? »

Cloud se redressa un peu et tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Reste dormir ici cette nuit. » répéta Zack.

Le jeune homme eut un vif mouvement de recul lorsqu'il tendit ses mains en signe de croix et faillit même tomber du lit.

« Non, je ne peux pas ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as tous tes médicaments dans ton sac. »

« _Pourquoi pas_ ? Ta chambre est chaotique ! Et tu as vu la taille de ton lit ? On tient à peine à deux dedans ! » rappela très gentiment l'invité à son ami.

Celui-ci cependant le supplia encore.

« Je me ferai tout petit ! »

« Toi, petit ? »

Cloud eut un sourire ironique.

« Je dormirai par terre ! »

« Et puis quoi encore ? »

« Cloud... Tu ne veux pas rester dormir chez moi, pour une fois ? » se montra soudain plus sérieux le jeune adulte.

« ... »

L'étudiant leva un sourcil devant l'absence d'objections cette fois-ci. Cloud semblait s'être enfermé dans une profonde réflexion, s'attardant probablement sur le sens de ses derniers mots et le minimum d'efforts à faire de sa part qu'ils impliquaient. Pesant le pour et le contre, il finit enfin par ranimer le son de sa voix.

« ... Il faut que je prévienne ma mère. »

« Bien ! Faisons ça maintenant ! » se réjouit aussitôt Zack en bondissant hors du lit pour se jeter sur le téléphone portable posé sur sa petite table de chambre.

Se glissant ensuite de nouveau sous les draps, il se cala confortablement contre le mur, pianota sur des touches dont l'inscription était devenue illisible ou presque effacée à force de frottements et porta l'appareil à hauteur de son oreille. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le son de sa voix fila une nouvelle fois dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir Lizzy ! **.....** Oui, très bien. **.....** Yup, il est à côté de moi, je vous le passe ! »

Zack tendit son mobile à celui que l'on réclamait, se blottit de nouveau contre celui-ci et tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille, se redressa sur un coude pour écouter la conversation. Cloud retrouva alors la voix connue.

« Allô, maman. **..... **Je vais bien, oui. **.....** Non... je reste dormir chez Zack cette nuit... **.....** Bah... demain matin... **.....** Je sais pas à quelle heure, non. **.....** Non, Zack est en vacances en ce moment. **..... **D'accord. » éloignant le téléphone de son oreille, Cloud le tendit vers Zack de nouveau. « Elle veut encore te parler. »

Acquiesçant, Zack récupéra son bien et réengagea un entretient avec la mère de son compagnon.

« Oui ? **..... **Non, pas encore, mais je connais un petit fast food pas loin de chez moi. **.....** Oh, mais j'ai de quoi payer pour lui, ne vous en faites pas. **.....** Oh non, non, c'est rien, croyez-moi. Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire, ça me fait plaisir. **.....** J'y veillerai. Merci, bonne soirée à vous. »

Coupant la communication, il dévoila toutes ses dents vers celui qui partageait son lit.

« Alors tu m'invites à dîner, c'est ça ? » le questionna ce dernier avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« Exactement. On y va ? » s'empressait déjà l'autre.

« Je peux prendre une douche avant ? Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir comme ça... »

« Bien sûr. Attends-moi, je vais en prendre une moi aussi. » devançant Cloud, Zack sauta de nouveau sur le sol et ouvrit sa commode. « Tu te souviens ? Les douches se trouvent un peu plus loin dans le couloir, tu peux prendre ce peignoir si tu veux. » proposa-t-il en présentant le vêtement.

« Merci. »

Une fois propres et habillés, les deux hommes quittèrent le logement de Zack et ce dernier ouvrit la voie pour guider son ami jusqu'au fast food en question. Pendant que Cloud ouvrait son parapluie, Zack se dirigea tout droit vers les nombreuses grosses flaques d'eau qui peuplaient le trottoir et s'accumulaient encore tout le long du chemin. Cloud eut alors la surprise de sentir une main s'emparer de la sienne et l'entraîner à toutes pompes dans l'une des petites mares avec son propriétaire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Oh, allez, Cloud ! Tu faisait sûrement ça quand tu étais petit, sauter dans les flaques ! »

Cloud posa sa main contre son visage et souffla d'exaspération.

« Zack... »

« "Tu as quel âge ?", c'est ça que tu veux ajouter ? »

Cloud sourit devant la réponse et continua d'observer Zack courir de flaques en flaques devant lui. Son ami était unique en bien des manières mais son affection et sa joie horriblement contagieuses étaient probablement les traits de caractère qu'il aimait le plus chez cet homme. Dans l'une des petites cavités du trottoir, l'eau malmenée reprenait peu à peu une forme un peu plus stable et les ondes dégagées diminuèrent progressivement. Les gouttes qui la pilonnaient se firent de plus en plus douces jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Au fond de l'eau se refléta alors une éclaircie qui consuma le gris des nuages sous sa douce lueur orangée et un pâle rayon de soleil illumina la surface liquide. Cloud tendit sa paume au ciel.

« Tiens ? Il ne pleut plus. »

* * *

_Une fois de plus, je tiens à vous remercier infiniment pour votre lecture et toutes vos reviews ! Elles me donnent vraiment honte d'avoir des délais aussi énormes. Merci pour tout. Ainsi qu'à Flammula pour ses précieux conseils._


End file.
